Black and Blue
by Day Dreamer006
Summary: [DONE] Destiny and friendships takes a sharp turn for the worst. When almost everyone knows about a love affair that is going on between Ami and Mamoru.
1. I Love You MamoChan!

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 1: I LOVE YOU MAMO-CHAN!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, the original owner does. So please do not sue me, my parents and me are broke.  
  
Please put sympathy on me this is my first fan fiction. So don't be so hash!!!  
  
Rated: PG-13/R (IT CHANGES A LOT THOUGHOUT THE STORY)  
  
It was raining outside as a young woman was walking in the rain with her blue see though raincoat. She was wearing a light blue tube top with light blue bell-bottoms with blue boots on. Then blue haired girl look up at the rain and thought to herself. I know I'm wrong for being with him I'm just being straight selfish. But, when he kisses me I forget the fact that his wife and me are friends. I forget all about the destiny thing and fall in bed with this man.  
  
Kisses on body touching each other, I have got it bad for this man. Not to mention that I'm three weeks pregnant with his child this is not good. But... for some reason I don't care a part of me wants him and dump my friend for me I know it's bad. But, who gives a shit? Then there's my other side of me that should of stop this at the bud. When it was growing and when I could stop it but it's too late for that it has blossom into a full bloom romance. I just wish I could find the words to tell Mamoru that... I'm having his baby.  
  
Mamoru roll over from his sleeping spot and looking at the clock and spoke. "Oh shit!!! Ami will be here pretty soon she said she had something to tell me. I better get dress I fuck up and over slept." Mamoru jump out of bed wash up and dress as he was putting on his shirt he look down at a picture. It was a picture of Usagi and him on there wedding day they looked so happy as he soft spoke. "Usagi" and quickly look away from the picture and spoke "in 5 months me and Usagi will be married for 3 years.  
  
To be honest I never thought we would make it this far since the thing of recent events." He when to his dresser and put on some colonel "for 9 months now I have been cheating on her, don't get me wrong. I love my wife with all my heart I will die for her and more. But... this girl there was always something different about her. Was it her smile the way her hair blew in the wind or the way her lipstick shined in the sunlight? I know I'm wrong for fooling around with one of my wife's friends.  
  
Shit!!! This year they would have been friends for 10 years a long time, huh. I never mind her around too much I would always be with her. When she when to go practice her swimming which she loves to do a lot. She is studying to be a doctor like me I always help her out when I can. And, when her boyfriend Greg broke up with her for an American girl I was there to comfort her. I love her just as much as Usagi she's like a second love to me. Her eyes, hair, skin the whole nine I never thought her and me will ever be lovers but we are. And, I love every moment of it when we are together when we kiss and even when we have sex.  
  
Which, by the way is good I could never ask for anything more but... I wish I had the guts to tell Usagi what have I been doing for the pass 9 months."  
  
Over in Setsuna's room...  
  
Setsuna a dark haired woman was brushing her hair when a shock came over her. It was so powerful that she drops her brush on the ground, Haruka who just happen to be in the room asked. "What's the matter Setsuna?" "It's Mamoru and Ami," said Setsuna rubbing her head with her index finger and thumb. "What about Ami and Mamoru?" Ask Haruka standing up from the bed. "I saw a vision" said Setsuna sitting back down in her chair. "What vision?" Ask Haruka "not a pretty one" said Setsuna.  
  
"What is it? Are they in danger?" Ask Haruka pounding her fist in her hand. "No they are not in danger," said Setsuna turning around in her chair. "Then what is it?" Ask Haruka "Ami and Mamoru are seeing each other behind Usagi's back" said Setsuna standing up. "WHAT!!!" Said Haruka "yep" said Setsuna sitting on her bed. "And, that isn't the worst part" said Setsuna with a tear coming down from her eye. "What is it?" Ask Haruka with a look of curiosity on her face "Ami is pregnant with his child" said Setsuna with her hands in her face.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Shouted Haruka, "that dirty dog I knew that bastard was no good." "Please Haruka" said Setsuna jumping up from her bed, "don't get too excited and start wanting to hurt somebody. You going over to mamoru and Usagi's and start a fight will not help the situation," said Setsuna. "NOT TO GET MAD, NOT TO GET MAD!!!" Shouted Haruka with her transforming stick in her hand. "The princess's husband is having an affair with one of the soldiers and you want me to see down and take it easy. While Ami and Mamoru have sex in Usagi's bed and having the time of their lives.  
  
And, Usagi wonder why he doesn't kiss her as much as before and you want me to sit down let this shit happen. Over my got damn body" said Haruka with fire in her eyes "please Haruka" said Setsuna walking over to Haruka and putting her hand on her shoulder. "We must let this play out there is nothing we can do about it. The time as change and this is now how destiny and fate is going to play out. This was some what meant to happen. And, some how it escape my mind" said Setsuna with tears coming down her eyes. "Meant to happen... what about Chibi-Usagi? Crystal Tokyo? How is this all suppose to play out?" Ask Haruka with tears coming own her face.  
  
"I don't know Haruka I don't know," said Setsuna then Setsuna cried on Haruka's shoulder. Then Michiru walk in and said, "what's up with all the shouting?" she look in the room. To see two face looking up at her and was full of tears as she spoke. "What is going on? How come y'all two are crying?" "Come on" said Haruka. She slowly got up and walk to the door, "I will tell you what's going on" said Haruka taking Michiru by the arm and walking to the den. Setsuna sat at the edge of her bed with her hands in her face. Trying to wipe way the tears as she thought to herself.  
  
How could I have let this happen? I saw it I saw it. I knew they were going out since they started back in July. I had the chance to stop it I had it but... no I believe that Mamoru wouldn't do it. Now I'm stuck with a mad Haruka, a confuse Michiru, and unfaithful Mamoru, and a pregnant Ami. How did I get myself into this shit? Hell I thought that if Prince Mamoru didn't go for me he wouldn't do the same for anyone. Now I'm stuck with all of this because I was being a bitch now look what I have done as come to haunt me. I knew this was going to happen and I can't change the past but one thing is true I don't know what the future will be like.  
  
At the Kou's apartment...  
  
"He doesn't touch me like he use to, he don't kiss me anymore. Hell we don't even have sex any more," said a young woman with blonde hair and meatballs for the style. "Well Usagi why don't you talk to him about this?" Said a young man with long black hair drinking tea. "I tried and tried but he always has somewhere to go we don't even spend time with each other anymore" said Usagi sadly. Then the young man with white hair that was lying on the sofa open one eye then arose from his nap and said. "Even though I have been sleep I have been listening to this conversation for 10 minutes now." both Usagi and the black haired man look up to an awoken white haired one "you want to hear my side of this?" Ask the white haired man rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yea! Go on" said Usagi sipping on her tea "well... from what I have been hearing. I think the motherfucker as been cheating on you" said the white haired man with his arms cross. Then Usagi spited out her tea all over the table and her month and said. "You lie, you lie, and you lie!!! I do not believe my husband is cheating" then Usagi stood up and started to walk over to the white haired man. "I do not believe my husband the father of my future child, is cheating on me," said Usagi mad, "that's the problem you don't believe he is capable of doing this.  
  
You are being a stubborn blonde again and this is stupid," said the white haired man with his arms cross. "Call me what you want Yaten but I don't believe you, I'm leaving" said Usagi. As she grabs her rain coat and walk out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. As the black haired man and Yaten sat there in shock then black haired man got up turn and said. "I believe your right Yaten I think Mamoru is cheating on her and we must show it. A shock brown haired man walks into the door of the apartment and said. "I just saw a very mad Usagi bump into me on the way up here what's going on?" both the black haired man and Yaten look at each other and told brown haired one to come in.  
  
Over at Usagi and Mamoru's house...  
  
"So you are telling me that I am going to be a father?" Ask Mamoru with a smile on his face. "Yes" said Ami with a smile on her face, he picks her up and swings her around and started shouting. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!" Then he sat her down and put his hand on her stomach and smiled softly. As Ami look up at Mamoru and smile warmly then she spoke. "You are taking it better that I thought" "well duh," said Mamoru smiling "I always wanted a child." Then her smile started to turn into a frown as she spoke "what about Chibi-Usagi?"  
  
Mamoru smile softly fade as he turn and look at the picture of Usagi and Chibi-Usagi and said. "All man I forgot about her" said Mamoru as Ami sat up from the couch and said. "You forgot about your own child," "well that's different because she was suppose to have been born 2 years ago" said Mamoru. Oh!!! Yea, the miscarriage said Ami with her head down "yea, the miscarriage. After that Usagi as been pretty depress for a whole month she wouldn't eat or sleep all she did was cry," said Mamoru rubbing his hands though his hair. "Yea, I know said Ami with a tear coming down her right eye then she shot up with a shock look on her face.  
  
Mamoru spoke "what's the matter baby?" "Our baby, our baby" spoke Ami softly. "What about our child?" Ask Mamoru "our child is the reason she had the miscarriage 2 years ago," said Ami getting up from her sit. "That's impossible, we weren't even going out with each other two years ago," said Mamoru. "I know," said Ami walking to the picture of Usagi and Chibi-Usagi then picking up. "But, fate might of" said Ami turning around and looking at Mamoru dead in his eyes. "Fate" said Mamoru softly as he walked toward Ami "yes fate" said Ami.  
  
"See maybe Chibi-Usagi never meant to born in this time period," said Ami walking around the living room. "WHAT!!!" Shouted Mamoru "yea, that it because if she was she would have been two now" said Ami staring at the picture. "So our baby is the main reason Crystal Tokyo has not been made yet?" Ask Mamoru lost. "In lamest terms yep!!!' Said Ami sitting down on the couch. "So I'm I meant to your husband?" Ask Mamoru sitting next to Ami Mamoru said Ami as she turn and look at her lover. "I really don't know" then tears was steam down her face as Mamoru lean over and hug her. Ami pull apart from the grip of her lover and said, "What we really need to worry about is how are we going to tell Usagi?"  
  
At Rei's temple.  
  
Rei sat in front of the fire and said "oh! Fire help me see the future?" as she saw nothing but black and blue in the picture and saw only Ami. And, then saw a man with a fade face rubbing her stomach. Her eyes burst open to the sight as she softly spoke "Ami" then she got up and when to her room to change out of her gear. As she thought to herself.  
  
It has been a long year since grandfather died; good thing the building is paid for. Anyways things around here, has been upside down for some reason things haven't been right. Every since Greg broke up with Ami things haven't been right. Mamoru is ignoring Usagi, the starlight's came back, Haruka and Michiru are planning to get married, and Makoto moving to America. I mean things are going way out of whack here the only people that haven't change much is Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis, and I. I feel that whatever is causing all these changes is a bad anyways we haven't been froze. And, Usagi hasn't made Crystal Tokyo yet this is not good I'm worried.  
  
At Minako's house.  
  
"What do you mean Usagi was complaining?" Ask a blonde haired girl with a red bow in her hair. "She was wining about her and Mamoru marriage" said Yaten "why? I thought they had a good marriage," said Minako. "Well it isn't all that it seems and I think he his cheating on her," said Yaten poring a cup of tea. "Cheating on her!!! Mamoru will never do that he's that father of Chibi-Usagi," said Minako pouring more tea in her cup. "Will everyone just let that shit go, the girl had a miscarriage. She was supposed to have the girl 2 years ago, when she didn't have that child then. Y'all should of known something wasn't going right then, but no.  
  
Y'all are so stuck on the fact that this girl will still have Chibi-Usagi, y'all also should of know something wasn't up. When the world didn't freeze over yet, because she didn't have her in till a year after Crystal Tokyo was born. So something isn't right, give it up there is someone that is suppose to replace Chibi-Usagi. And, Mamoru probably isn't going to be the father" said Yaten with his arms cross. "As much as I hate your theory honey you prove a point" said Minako drink some of her tea. "So how is the baby?" Ask Yaten "fine dear I think it kick today" said Minako smiling. "So when are we going to tell everyone about the baby?" Ask Minako.  
  
"I don't know dear," said Yaten walking over to side of the table that Minako was sitting at. "But when we do it has to been from now in till the baby is born" said Yaten. "Okay dear" said Minako she kisses her husband on the lips. "Its sort of strange we have been married of 3 years and no one ever knew," said Minako getting up. "Yea, I know," said Yaten smiling "but as long as I'm with you I could care less." he pick up Minako kisses her on the lips and walk into the nearest bedroom.  
  
Later that day at Mamoru and Usagi's house.  
  
Mamoru is getting up from his bed and looks down at a sleeping Ami he whispers, "I love you." As he tried to find his shorts he stumbles over a book he opens it to see it was Ami's dairy. He opens the book and started reading from the middle of it.  
  
Dear dairy, I never thought mamoru and me I know mamoru is Usagi but who cares when he kisses you. Last night was amazing I never thought it could happen but, it did and it was better than I thought.  
  
(As mamoru when into a flashback about that night)  
  
It was a crystal shining night as Mamoru walk Ami home from a party to celebrate the engagement of Michiru and Haruka. Then Ami spoke "you didn't have to walk me home," "that's okay Ami I wanted to" said Mamoru. They both got to the door of Ami's apartment "it was really nice of you to this" said Ami. "I know, you're my friend next to everybody else you are my best friend" said Mamoru. "What about Motoki?" Ask Ami with a smile "he's my best friend too" said Mamoru. Ami open the door turn around and said "thanks for the walk you should be getting home to Usagi now.  
  
"Not really she's staying over Rei's house tonight so all the other girls" said Mamoru. "Why didn't they invite me?" Ask Ami mad "will they thought that you needed your rest tonight don't you have classes tomorrow?" Ask Mamoru. "No not really I had them today I don't go back till Wednesday," said Ami softly smiling Mamoru put his hand on the door opening partly. Ami blush a bit as she look up at Mamoru, he was looking down at her smiling "lets go in and have some wine" said Mamoru. Sure said Ami as the two walks into the apartment then Ami close the door behind her and turn on the lights. Mamoru spoke "whoa did you change the place a bit?" "Yea, I did," said Ami putting her purse down on the table near the door.  
  
"Whoa, it looks great in here, who did you got to make it look so nice?" Ask Mamoru walking to the table in the living room. As Ami walk into the kitchen and shouted from the kitchen "I got Setsuna to do it." "For real!!!" Shouted Mamoru in shock "yea!!! And the great part is that she did it for free since I was a friend" said Ami. Walking from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and with two wine glasses. "Where did you get that bottle of wine from?" Ask Mamoru in shock. "It was Greg's, bottle he left it here a month before we broke up" said Ami sitting down on the other side of the table.  
  
"Okay" said Mamoru then Ami sat down the glasses and pours a little bit of wine into them. "I can't drink too much or I won't be able to go home," said Mamoru smiling. "Don't worry you can sleep on my couch" said Ami taking a sip of her wine. "Thanks" said Mamoru taking a sip of his wine "you know what?" Ask Ami. "Before you and Usagi started going out I had a crush on you." "You did?" Ask Mamoru in shock "yep" said Ami finishing off the glass, "all I could do is think about you and Greg of course. But, the main reason I only liked you was because you was so smart. And, you was studying to be a doctor like me, so I kind of look up at you."  
  
"Wow!!! I didn't know that" said Mamoru "yep," said Ami "but when you and Usagi started going out. I greatly respected that and was always the first to get on you if I ever thought you was cheating on her." "I know", said Mamoru "in a way you are every protective over Usagi feelings and always put her in check like Rei. "I know it's great to do that I care greatly for all my friends," said Ami pouring more into her glass. "You know what Ami? Ask Mamoru "yes" said Ami drinking some of her wine. "I always wanted Usagi to at more mature she is such a blonde.  
  
She acts a fool a lot and is somewhat joke able about every thing. Back when we were boyfriend and girlfriend I always wanted her to act like Rei or you," said Mamoru finishing off his glass of wine. "Really?" Ask Ami blushing "yea, like you but sometimes I never really mind that Usagi was like that and that's what made her, her" said Mamoru pouring more wine into his glass. "I guess your right that's the Usagi we all love and know," said Ami taking a sip of her drink. As they drunk more and more wine 2 hours later they was drunker than a motherfucker. "You know what Ami?" Ask Mamoru "what mamoru?" Ask Ami "I bet you look beautiful naked," said Mamoru.  
  
Walking over to the side Ami is on "your just saying that" said Ami looking away. "No I'm not," said Mamoru as he but his hand on Ami's chin and turn it toward him. "I might be drunk but I know beauty when I see it" said Mamoru softly smiling "that was really nice Mamoru," said Ami. "Please Ami call me Mamo-Chan" said Mamoru as soon as he said that he lean in for a kiss. The kiss was powerful her knock the breath out of Ami. She was lying on the floor looking up at Mamoru smiling as she spoke softly.  
  
"Take me Mamo-Chan I love you," "I love you too" said Mamoru as he lean in for another kiss. Then he picks her up from the ground and carried her to her bedroom, he shunt the bedroom door behind tosses her on the bed. He jumps on after and started to take her shirt off as he did, Ami sat there in her bra. As Ami lean over and kiss Mamoru and took his shirt off and started kissing his chest. Then Mamoru unhook Ami's bra their stand to breast out in the open as Ami started to unzip Mamoru's pants. Then she tosses them to the side then Mamoru started on her skirt and toss them to the side next to be pants.  
  
Then they lean in for another passionate kiss then Ami took off his boxers and he took off her panties. They lean in for another kiss they jump under the covers and started to take movements in the sheets.  
  
(Mamoru left his flashback)  
  
"That night was amazing for me too." then he drops Ami's dairy on to the white carpet. "I guess since I was always meant to be with Usagi. I never got a chance to see what else was in the world. Yea, there was Rei but she's a bitch and anyways. I was Usagi's man she couldn't get with me. But Ami there was always her, she never cared if I was Usagi's guy. I always thought Ami was pretty she's smart, kind, and loveable. Expect for that time I wrote her a love letter and she didn't speak to me for a week.  
  
Maybe because I give it to her while Usagi was talking about what had happen to her at work that day before? Ami is such a kind person but I admit that I was wrong to go back. To see her again under Usagi's nose. The passing notes, the secret kisses, secret glances, the secret holding hands, going out late at night. There was a time I just use her as some on to have sex with. When Usagi wasn't giving it up.  
  
"But soon. like in a month it turn into this thing. That's when I notice something. I was falling in love with her and couldn't do a damn thing about it. I felt happy when I was around her and in love. Some times at night when I lay next to Usagi I wonder. Why did I even marry this blond bitch? This dizzy A klutzy sometimes just pure bratty. Then I remember there was a time when I was acutely in love with her.  
  
Wanting to spend the rest of my life with her and was happy with her when ever she was near. Wanting her to bear my child and more just not my best friend but my wife too. But that all change on that night me Ami had made love that's when. I knew I couldn't go back what was done was done. But instead of feeling guilty I was glad like that I did it. Like I was meant to have me inside of her tight member. It was like my sprit was free and could set the world off. As bad as it was, how awful it was, I didn't care anymore because as long as it was just Ami and me. I could care less what the world said. It would just be Ami, our baby, and me."  
  
A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. I really don't support Ami and Mamoru. I just thought it would me fun to make fan fiction about them. And please Mamoru and Usagi fans don't flame me. It's just a story. See you the next time around (when ever that is) 


	2. The Date At The County Fair

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE DATE AT THE COUNTY FAIR.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me  
  
"Hey honey," said Usagi walking into the door of the house both her and Mamoru lives in. "Hey Usagi said Mamoru in the kitchen as Usagi walk into the kitchen smiling happily then spoke. "What are you doing my love?" "Making dinner," said Mamoru smiling. "Your making dinner for little old me" said Usagi. Wrapping her arms around her husband waist and resting on his back "yes I am" said Mamoru. turning around to his wife. "But you didn't have to" said Usagi with a half smile on her face. "But I did, because I love you and am happy to see you" said Mamoru. "That's sweet mamoru" said Usagi unwrapping her grip from her husband and started to jump up and down. "So what are you making?" Ask Usagi starting to skip around the room. "Steak and after that cake" said Mamoru smiling. "WOW!!! What type of cake?" Ask Usagi stopping in front of Mamoru with puppy eyes. "Carrot cake" said Mamoru laughing the Usagi when from happy to mad in a drop of a dime. "CARROT!!! CARROT!!! I TOLD YOU THAT I HATE CARROTS," shouted Usagi mad. "Don't worry please don't worry Usako I was just joking. It's really chocolate cake with strawberries on top of it" said Mamoru with a sweat drop forming from the side of his head. "OH!!! Really" said Usagi smiling gladly then she walk closer to mamoru and seductively said. "Is there another part to my dessert?" "You know there's always is" said Mamoru seductively leaning into Usagi's face for a kiss.  
  
Over at Rei's temple.  
  
"You know what y'all?" Ask Rei reading the newspaper and eating a cookie at the same time. "What?" Ask Seiya looking out of the window at the setting sun. "The county fair is back in town," said Rei taking a sip of her tea. "Really" said Minako out loud, snapping everyone out of his or her daydream. "Yea," said Rei "it's going to be here for the week." "Really" said Seiya with a smile on his face. "Yep!!!" Said Rei looking at from the newspaper giving seiya that crazy look. "COOL!!!" Shouted Makoto smiling "yea, it is" said Ami softly smiling. Then she thought to herself it would be cool if it were just Mamoru and I going. So I have to hide my feelings for him because Usagi is standing there. "YEA!!! It would be it will be all of us including Mamoru and Usagi," said Makoto happily. Then Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Yaten, and Ami hence then Yuuichirou said, "cool I'm feeling that we can go tomorrow." "That would be great," said Makoto "I will go call Usagi to tell her about it."  
  
Later that night at Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru's house.  
  
"I can't I swear I can't" said Haruka pacing around the living room mad. "Yes you can" say Michiru looking at her lover with sad eyes. 'How?" Ask Haruka glaring at Michiru "how can I stay with Mamoru for over 10 minutes?" "You stayed around Ami for 2 hours" said Michiru. "The only reason I did because Setsuna made me stayed. "So it didn't look like nothing was wrong when there really is. It was sad that whole time we where there I wanted to ring that bitch's neck. Michiru. I wanted to kill her I did, but I can't. because we are suppose to let it happen. Just let it play it's song and smile like we like dancing to it. You and Setsuna might can but I can't I'm about to die letting this happen. This is destiny she says but this the most FUCK UP!!! Destiny I have ever since. This is worse than the time I had to give up my dream as a racecar driver. So I can be a sailor solider I feel like dying like life it's worthy. And I'm not going that's final" said Haruka with her arms cross. As a crying Setsuna stand up from the sofa look Haruka dead in her eyes and shouted. "WE HAVE BEEN ARGUING OVER WITHER YOU GO OR NOT FOR THE PASS HOUR. YOU ARE GOING IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SO THAT'S FINAL" said Setsuna stomping out of the room. Leaving both Michiru and Haruka in shock. As Setsuna shut the door to her bedroom she started to break down and cry at the foot of her door and softly said. "Only if they knew the reason why I'm crying."  
  
At Mamoru and Usagi's house around that same time.  
  
It was a nice and breezy night mamoru was stand on his back porch looking out into the distance houses. Then he looks at the phone and dial a number. A woman's voice appeared on the other side "hello this is Mizuno Ami." "Ami." said a distance voice "Mamoru" Ami said "shock yes it's me" said Mamoru sad. "What's the matter baby?" Ask Ami with a concern voice. "I.I.I." stumbled Mamoru "I what?" Ask Ami getting mad "I had sex with Usagi" said Mamoru in a fast pace. "And." said Ami mad "I had sex with her and I'm with you don't you feel bad or even mad?" Said Mamoru. "I am mad about that don't get me wrong. But we need you to act like you love Usagi to save our relationship. Anyways you need to do that to keep everyone from not think that you are cheating on her" said Ami with a tried voice. "But Ami." said Mamoru sad "yes Mamo-Chan' said Ami in a motherly voice. "I do love Usagi," said Mamoru "I know you do Mamo-Chan I know you do," said Ami sad. "But.Ami." said Mamoru in a distance voice "yes baby" said Ami. "I will always love you even when am long gone from each other. I will always want you I will never stop and that why." said Mamoru. "Why what?" Ask Ami in a happy voice "nothing I tell you later" said Mamoru sadly. "Oh." said Ami's voice trailing off "hey Ami-Hime do you want to go to the county fair?" Ask Mamoru happily. "Why? Aren't you and Usagi going to the fair with everybody and me else?" asked Ami lost "Why? Why? Because I love you and I want to spoil you call Mako-chan tell her that you can't make it. I will tell Usagi that I have an emergency at the office and I will use that to get out of the house said Mamoru laughing a bit. "Cool" said Ami in a happy voice then it quickly change tone "what about the gang won't they see us?" "No" said Mamoru laughing. "NO!!! Mother fucker have you lost you ever lasting mind?" Ask Ami mad. "No I haven't Ami-Hime," said Mamoru laughing, "then why in the hell are you laughing?" Ask Ami mad. "You didn't know?" ask Mamoru "know what?" Ask Ami 'that there are two different fairs for each side of town" said Mamoru laughing. "Oh." said Ami laughing a bit "okay then" "okay" said Mamoru "see you at 8 tomorrow?" "Yep!!!" Said Ami happily. "Bye Ami" said Mamoru "bye Mamo-Chan" said Ami then they hung up the phone.  
  
At the Kou's apartment an hour later.  
  
"What do you mean we are not going?" Ask Taiki lost. "Were not and that's final" said Yaten walking around the living room. "Your being silly Yaten I'm sure mamoru will be there tomorrow with Usagi" said Seiya eating an pear. "Yea right and I'm Sailor Moon!!! That son of a bitch will not be there watch. He will make up some crazy excuse to not come. And go off to dinner and movie with some whore. Now look tomorrow we will follow Mamoru to see if he is really going to the office," said Yaten, looking out the window. "Look Yaten" said Taiki "that's cool and all but how will we look if we don't show up tomorrow? We said we would be there tomorrow." "We can use something to get out of it," said Yaten turning around to look at Taiki. "We are probably just as bad if we use an excuse Yaten' said Taiki mad. "Now look Mr. Dumb ass you agree to help us find out what's going on with Mamoru. We didn't force you to do it we only ask and now you're too late to take it back said Yaten with fire in his eyes. "WELL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Seiya in rage. Both Taiki and Yaten just stared at Seiya "we are all too deep into this to get out. We are going to see what Mamoru is doing if either of us like it or not" said Seiya. Spiking down the rest of his pear and stomping out of the room. Then both Yaten and Taiki look at each other then Taiki says "we better get to bed tomorrow will be a long day." Then they when there separate ways.  
  
That next night at the county fair.  
  
"Where's Mamoru, Usagi?" Ask Rei stuffing her face with cotton candy. "He's at the office, almost at the moment when we were going to leave. He had got a page at the office and had to go. That made me very mad especially when I thought every thing were going good again" said Usagi looking down at the ground. Then Haruka whispers to Michiru "see I know that mamoru is with that whore." "I know that Haruka" said Michiru eating her cotton candy with an annoy look on her face. "Hey" said a small voice "yes Hotaru?" Ask Setsuna in a kind voice. 'Where is Ami? She said she would be here," said Hotaru in a sad voice. "She had classes today she couldn't come," said Makoto mad. "She could of miss one day of class for us" say Usagi with tears streaming down her eyes. "Well you know Ami work! Work! Work!" Said Minako in a happy voice. "Hey where are the starlights?' Ask Haruka just noticing that they weren't there. "Well Yaten said they had a track to finish today," said Minako looking up at the sky like she was trying to remember something. "They have all the time in the world to finish the track" said Makoto. "Yea!!! I know, but he said it had to be finish today" said Minako disappointed. "All man!!!" Said Makoto distraught "what is it Mako-chan?" Ask Usagi. Finishing up her cotton candy and was going for the one she brought for Mamoru. "Every time I plan for something that every one needs to go to not everyone comes," said Makoto with tears coming her eyes. "Don't worry" said Usagi putting her arm on Makoto's shoulder. "The next event that you make I'm sure every body will come," said Usagi smiling. "I guess your right Usagi I guess your right," said Makoto smiling.  
  
Across town at the other county fair in the bushes around the same time.  
  
"Shhh!!!" Said Seiya moving in the bushes quickly following him was Taiki and Yaten. "I had more fun being in the fair that being in the bushes next to the fair" said Taiki mad. "Will you shut up your winning is getting on my nerves," said Yaten mad. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP? It would be really mess up if he caught us." Said Seiya "especial since are supposed to be with Usagi and them." "All right" both Taiki and Yaten said "shhh!!! Here he come," said Seiya looking back at his friends with is finger on his lips. Mamoru stands near the bush with a blue haired girl. "Now are you glad we came here?" Ask Mamoru smiling. "Yes I am Mamo-Chan I'm really am" said the blue haired girl. Then Yaten whisper, "she has blue hair that could be Ami." "She sounds a lot like Ami," said Seiya with a question mark look on his face. Then they both said, "It could be Ami." "Yea!!! Right guys it wouldn't it couldn't anyways Ami is with Usagi and them at the other park" said Taiki jokingly. 'I'm glad your here Ami-Hime said Mamoru lovingly "I'm glad I'm here too" said Ami. Pushing up to kiss Mamoru. The three young men sat in the bushes in shock. Then Yaten said "do you believe us now Taiki?" "I do" said Taiki "but I.I.I. never thought it would ever be her."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Bye and see you next time (when ever that is!!!) 


	3. The Secret Words Of Setsuna

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE SECRET WORDS OF SETSUNA.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: this is set around the scene that Setsuna was braking down in tears in her room.  
  
There laid Setsuna on the ground of her bedroom floor. Lying on her plush white carpet in tears on the floor. Then She whispers softly "only if they knew the reason why I'm crying. The reason why I'm so stress out. And it doesn't have to do with Ami, or the fact that a solider has broken the bounders that was set by the queen. I have been a sailor scout long before Usagi's mother's birth. My greatest curse being sailor Pluto: the sailor scout of time. Was born and was meant to be lonely. It's hell I say hell I have to live like this for the rest of my life. I loved the fact that I could be in this time instead of the future. I'm not as lonely here as I'm at the door of time. Acting whom ever decides they want to come and play with time. I'm there to show them that I'm not a force to be fucking with. I don't kill useless I have too. And that's when I have to protect that blonde bitch Usagi. Trust me I respect Usagi with every being of me. but. but sometimes. I envy her, because she has it all. A husband, child, kingdom, and loyal protectors But not in this time it seems the trust has die. Has disappear into the dust and floated away. But.but. that's not the reason I'm crying in my sleep every night and having a hard time to work."  
  
In Haruka and Michiru's room.  
  
"Do you know what's up with Setsuna?" Ask Haruka lying down on to the queen size bed. "No I don't Haruka," said Michiru looking at her lover with sad eyes. "Maybe it's because she's mad at Mamoru and Ami like we are?" Said Michiru. "Maybe that's it," said Haruka softly then she thought to herself. I doubt that's the reason there's more to this than we are giving it credited for.  
  
Back in Setsuna's room now she's in the shower.  
  
"The force of this water is how I feel. I feel like flowing down and dying. Like when water flows into the drains and fades away. Like the tears I shed every night and the ones I'm shedding now. I some times question my destiny and how I am and how I go. Unlike Rei and Michiru I see the future a lot clear than they do. And every time I do I feel like dying because some things I really don't want to see, but see always." Then Setsuna turns off the water and walk of the shower in to her room. As she started the dry herself slowly she looks up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. And softly spoke "why Kami? Why? Is this my life and how I live? How I go? How I move now? There are so many questions. But.but I still haven't said what's killing me inside. It's not Usagi, Ami, or being lonely.it's Mamoru our prince and future king is who killing me." She walk to her closet and puts on her nightgown. Then slowly walks out of her walk in closet and drops down on her bed. "He's the reason why I'm outside of my mind I have always loved Mamoru. I had a huge crush on him way before the princess. I remember seeing him and his generals around the moon once. Falling in love with him wanting him and wishing he turned my way. But I cold as the sailor scout of time I had to protect the gate and could only dream. But now looking back on it.I wish I would say something. So I won't be lonely so I could of Mamoru instead of Usagi. As much as I respect Usagi sometimes I think Mamoru deservers better that Usagi. That's why I didn't mind that much when his eyes started to wonder 9 months ago. But now I only can die in wanting him. Since Ami as holds of him I can't really get to him. I never thought this would happen in the future Mamoru loves Usagi too much cheat on her. But. that's in the future and not in this time. It makes me cry because the many chances I tried to get him and only failed. As much as I care for Chibi-Usagi back when I was starting to get close to her. I was just using her to get to her father. Because I can go visit her all I want and can make my grab for him. But. as time when by I started to respect Chibi-Usagi too much to go and break her happy home. That would make me evil on so many levels I probable couldn't live with myself. So I kept my love for her father secret. As time grew I felt in deep with him more and more time with by. The more and more I feel in love with him. Then one morning I arise from my bed to only find out that I was starting to hate my own queen. The same person that I would die for, I would kill in a heartbeat to get her husband. Strangely enough there was a time pried when I couldn't even look at Chibi-Usagi or small lady as I call her. She looks just like Usagi expect for her pink hair and red eyes. I really don't know how that happens? Because Usagi is blonde hair and Mamoru as black and they both have blue eyes. It would kinda be funny if Mamoru weren't Chibi- Usagi's father ha! Ha! Ha! But sad enough. he is. But now. but now all I can do is just watch and cry watch and cry. Because there's no way in hell him and me are getting together. And I will just have to live with that." Then Setsuna got in her bed, turn the lights off and feel in to a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Even if it doesn't fit in to the main circle of the story it is part of it. So chapters in the story might not deal with the main situation. But the character that is seems to hit the hardest besides the main characters. Like this on don't worry it won't be that many. But I put theses in to show that what the character is feeling has a major feel on how they take the situation in general. Well bye and see you next time (when ever that is!!!) P.S.: sorry I chapters one and two you can't see if there thinking or not because they were in italics. And they didn't carry on so instead of italics it's in bold print. 


	4. The Conversation At Midnight

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE CONVERSATION AT MIDNIGHT.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I will try to make this chapter longer. (That's all!!!)  
  
It was 3 O' clock in the morning every one in the apartment was sleep expect for Seiya. Looking out into the space of his room looking at pictures of his friends. Then looking at Usagi and shed a small tear and said. "That's her friend her best friend next to Naru. I can't believe Ami would do such a thing? She knows that's Usagi's husband. And stills sleeps around with him like they was playing hide and seek. Usagi seeks while Mamoru and Ami hide. I cry to think the whole time that all of this was going on in front of us. I'm so mad this.this. Kami!!! I'm so piss. Anyways isn't Setsuna the senshi of seeing the future I got to talk her. She might know more than what she leading to everyone." Then Seiya slowly gets out of his bed and goes to the phone in his room. As he dials her number he walks to the window in his room. In Setsuna's room the noise of the phone from the living room wakes her up. Tried and mad she gets up and answers the phone. "Hello this is Meiou Setsuna," "Setsuna" said Seiya in a tried also mad voice. "Seiya" said Setsuna with shock in her voice. "Yeah!!! It's me," said Seiya in a careless voice. "What are you doing calling here? Haruka will kill you for calling at this time of night. Shit!!! She'll kill you just for calling here" said Setsuna in a scare voice. "I know, I know," said Seiya in a low voice but I need to talk to you. "Why do you need to talk to me?" Ask Setsuna as her voice suddenly when shaky. "Well yesterday since it's 3 o' clock in the morning me, Yaten, and Taiki followed Mamoru. Because we figure that he wasn't going to the fair with us. We when to the fair on the other side of town and we saw." Setsuna interrupted him. "Look!!! I know what you're talking about," said Setsuna in a sad voice. "We can't talk about this here. Look!!! Meet me at the all night café on day and 4th we can talk there." "Why not on the phone?" Ask Seiya mad "some things you have to talk about in person said Setsuna with a cold tone." "What time do you want me to meet you there?" Ask Seiya yawning at the same time. "I want you to meet me there at midnight. Till then bye" said Setsuna in a warmer tone "okay" said Seiya "bye." With that done they both hung up the phone then after Seiya hung up he said. "I knew that bastard was no good I told him to take care of her."  
  
At Ami's house that next same morning around 7.  
  
The sun slowly leaks into the room there laid Mamoru and Ami sleep in the be, With His arm wrap around her waist. With a soft smile on his face as the sun creped on Ami's face she slowly open her eyes. To see a smiling Mamoru as she softly whisper into his ear "what are you smiling about?" He opened his eyes to see Ami smiling at him. "What I was smiling about? I smiling about how much fun we had last night that's what I was smiling about" said Mamoru laughing. "Oh!!!" Said Ami trailing off "well a good morning to you too" said Mamoru getting out of the bed. As he got out of bed Ami tackle him on to the floor letting her naked body lay behind him. "Good morning to you too" said Ami laughing then slowly getting off of him. After I talk my shower then I will cook breakfast. "No!!! No!!! Your pregnant you don't need to be cooking. I will cook breakfast just let me wash up and put on some clothes" said Mamoru happily "okay" said Ami as she ran in to the bathroom to start the water.  
  
30 minutes later in the kitchen.  
  
"Kami that was good" said Ami walking up to the sink to put the food away. "Yes I was I use too cook for Usagi when she was pregnant and I was a champ at it" said Mamoru smiling. "Didn't you cook for her earlier this week?" Said Ami half smiling. "I did," said Mamoru laughing a bit then he had stop laughing and said. "But now I want to cook for you" as he got up from his sit and walk to Ami seductively. "Oh really!!!" Said Ami laughing a bit "yes I do" say Mamoru leaning in to kiss Ami. Then he pulls a part from her lips and said "how about a quickie before a go?" Ami did an anime drop. Jump up from the ground with a big sweat drop on her head and shouted "NO!!! You have to go to Usagi now. I'm bet she's worried to death about where you have been all night." "Oh!!! Yea" said Mamoru looking away "well you better go" said Ami with a tear coming down her eye. "All right" said Mamoru sadly see you tonight at Rei's. "You know me can't miss a meeting" said Ami "bye Ami said Mamoru kissing Ami on the lips. And bye to you too said Mamoru keeling to where Ami's stomach was lift up her shirt and kiss it. Ami chuckled and the said "bye Mamoru love you," "love you too" said Mamoru grabbing his coat and walking out the door. The Ami softly whisper, "There goes the man of my life.again."  
  
Later that day at Rei's temple.  
  
"Now look Luna I do not know why do we still have to have these meetings? A yoma hasn't show up in ages," said Usagi mad. "I hate admit it but Usagi has I point" said Rei sipping her tea. "Why? To keep our points sharp we don't know when something might shot at us. Anyways I'm worried Crystal Tokyo hasn't been made yet," said Luna looking out of the window signing. As soon as she said that Ami, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru hence No one notice that expect for Rei who frown at the thought of what they might know. "Maybe it's the dark moon again," said Makoto looking lost "nah!!! It couldn't be" said Hotaru. "Or it could be something in our own grouping" said Haruka with a frown on her face. "How could that be?" Ask Ami "she's has a point" said Minako frowning at Haruka. "Yea!!! Ami's right why would any of us stab each other in the back we are to close. To let something stupid get in the way of our friendship," said Mamoru painting on a smile. Then Haruka thought to herself he is such a liar I can see right though the fake ass smiles!!! "Yea!!!" Said everyone in the room the Haruka got up and started to walk for the door. "Where are you going?" Ask Usagi worried "I'm going outside I need some fresh air I feel like I'm going to be sick" said Haruka. Walking out of the door then Michiru got up like a jolt of lighting and ran after Haruka. When she found Haruka she was staying out on to the night sky. "You know it's cold out here? It is late fall" said Michiru smiling. "I don't care," said Haruka sounding colder than the wind that was blowing outside. "Oh Haruka!!! Why did you leave the meeting like that?" Ask Michiru. "Michiru" said Haruka trying to hold back her tears. "The son of a bitch lied he lied in front of everyone in that room. Even his hoeish girlfriend Ami!!!" "Calm down Haruka. That didn't mean you had to leave the room like that," said Michiru. "But that bastard lied in front of us knowing that he did back stab everyone in that room. Anyways if I didn't leave that room I would of said something I would regret," said Haruka by this time was full blowing tears. "Like, say the real reason why Crystal Tokyo isn't up," said Michiru wiping her own tears. "Yep!!!" Said Haruka looking away then Michiru putting her cold hands on Haruka's face that was full of wet tears. And turning it toward hers the softly spoke. "Look there is going times when even Setsuna or me will want to blur it out. But we don't, because we know the danger of saying it. We must let it go it's course, it's going to hurt I'm noting going to sit here and lie about it. I'm not just going to sit here and say it will feel good. We just must let it go and let the cards deal it's self. There will be times when you are going to want to hurt either Ami or Mamoru hell maybe both. But that doesn't mean you let it get to you try to calm down try please I'm begging you. Calm down in the long run you will be glad you did it." Then Haruka put a small smile on her face and said. "I will try then when back to a frown "but I will tell you this. In the long run no ones going to be happy," said Haruka crying again. "It's okay Haruka it's okay" said Michiru hugging her lover. Then Haruka parted away from her look deeply into her lover's eyes and kiss her.  
  
Later that night around midnight.  
  
"Kami!!! It's cold outside," said Setsuna "where is that boy!!!" Then all of a sudden a fast red car Pull up next to Setsuna. Then Setsuna look at the car confused the spoke "Seiya?" Then the window of the car rolled down. "Hey Setsuna!!!" Said Seiya looking at Setsuna from the other side of the car. "Hey Seiya" said Setsuna lost "hey again" said Seiya turning off the car walking out and walking up to Setsuna. "Since I'm here now lets get this private meeting started." Both Setsuna and Seiya walk into the café with smiles on there face. Sat at a spot near the window then Seiya called the waiter over and said. "Hello waiter" "hello sir and young lady my I help you tonight?" "Yes you can" say Seiya smiling. "I want a hamburger with fries and drink." "And you young lady" said the waiter "green tea" said Setsuna looking straight ahead at Seiya. "All right I will have your orders in 20 minutes" said the waiter then he walk off. "All right lets get this conversation on the road; let me guess you know something that I don't know?" Ask Seiya. With a half smile on his face putting his hands on the table. "Your right Seiya" said Setsuna "then what do you know?" Ask Seiya. "Well I do know that Mamoru has been cheating on Usagi with Ami," said Setsuna looking out of the window. "I know that Setsuna!!!" Shouted Seiya that had everyone in the restaurant looking at him or her. "Well!!! I also know that she's pregnant with his child," said Setsuna with no emotion in her voice. "We can't talk about this here" said Seiya getting up. "Why?" Ask Setsuna lost "because there are too many people here. I might blow up on accident in here," said Seiya mad then the waiter walk up to their table with their food. "Hey where are you going?" Ask the waiter sadly something "auger happens we must go. Can we take that to go?" Ask Seiya in a rush "yes you can just wait a minute" said the waiter. A minute later the waiter came back with a back and two cups in his hands. "Come again!!!" shouted the waiter as they were leaving "we will!!!" shouted Setsuna as she run out with Seiya. Then the waiter whispers, "They make a pretty couple." As both Seiya and Setsuna jump in the car then Setsuna ask, "Where are we going?" "We are going to the park. I would take you to my apartment but Taiki and Yaten are there" said Seiya putting the car in drive and drove off fast.  
  
At the park.  
  
"It's cold as hell out here why did you bring us here?" Ask Setsuna. "So we could be alone and talk with out worrying that someone will come and tell us to shut up," said Seiya in a cold tone. "Like I was saying I knew about them when they had started to go out with each other back in March" said Setsuna. Looking straight ahead at Seiya "so why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you say anything to them? Why did you let it happen?" Ask Seiya wiping a tear from his eye. "Because, it was meant to happen and I can't do a damn thing about that faith and destiny said so. They said they were meant to be and not him and Usagi so by this vision they give me a head start on what's to come." Then tears started to flow down her eyes. "To tell the truth I never thought he would do it. But to my unsatisfactory he did, he when behind everyone's back him and Ami. I thought about going to them and talking about what I saw. But this vision that destiny and faith has givin' me and I cannot change I cannot undo." Then she sadly looks up toward the sky and said. "I am the sailor solider of time and space. I have the ability to see into the future, that's one of my curses of being a soldier." Then she looks back at Seiya this time he had nothing but tears in his eyes. "And it's my duty to make sure the future stay intact regardless the changes it may go though. I have been a live for over a 1,000 years watching over the gate of time to make sure there is no harm done. It pains me to see my princess and future queen in pain. But a job is a job and my job is to make sure nothing happens to fuck up time. I was made a soldier for that main reason when you have been at that gate for as long as I have. You start to forget reason and become careless of peoples feelings. But. I never got that way strangely I'm still human and not a zombie that could give 2 squirts of piss what happens to someone. But I'm not like tat I care it's.it's just I can't really do nothing I fuck up once and I can't again." Then Seiya just stare at Setsuna with is piercing blue eyes and spoke. "So you are telling me that you don't care. That you don't care what happens to your princess, this world, the soldiers that has been killed at least once or twice to save these people asses, or the fact that Usagi will be losing both a husband, and a best friend?" "NO!!! I never said that Seiya!!! I said that it's my duty as a soldier of time. To keep it straight no matter how much it hurts" said Setsuna getting mad. "So you are telling me that you rather let Usagi hurt than save her from it?" Ask Seiya with fire in his eyes. "In other words yes, anyways pain and loss is apart of life we must get over that to live" said Setsuna. With no emotion in voice like she didn't cared anymore. "YOU OLD BITCH!!! How can you just stand there and say that. You rather watch people's worlds go down the drain. to save your ass because you fuck up!!! That's not my fault is it?" Ask Seiya with his ball up ready to fight. "LOOK HERE!!! Little boy while you was up there on your plant probably eating someone's pussy. The sailor scouts down here tried to get the Holy Grail while Haruka and Michiru tried to get to the island. Where that orange haired bitch was at, the helicopter that they were in crashed. But before anything could happen I stop time. And that's something that I should have never done. I was luck the council let me a sailor again, but they said the next time I fuck up. That was going to be strip of my powers as a soldier. Then left to riot and died with out them showing no mercy," said Setsuna looking a Seiya with disgust. "And!!! So your telling me that you rather watches your queen surfer than died?" Ask Seiya. "Yes I would, she will live they are plenty fish out in the sea" said Setsuna. Looking dead at him with an evil look in her eyes. "YOU BITCH!!! You are so selfish I never saw someone so cruel before all that tells me that you really don't care," said Seiya mad. "YOU COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! You don't know a damn thing about me. I have been living for over 1,000 years and watch hell run though worlds worse than this. Anyways you stand here defending for Usagi with a smile and shit but in the long run. You know, no matter what happen if I told her or she figure out on her own. That it's still going to hurt she will still lose her best friend and husband and you just don't want to admit to that" said Setsuna. Then she turns around and walks away from Seiya and then the park. Walking all the way to where she park her car at near the café. Then Seiya he just stand there and look at her walk away with only tears running down his eyes.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Seiya is in his care driving very fast and off the road. He pulls up at his apartment where he and his friends live. Slowly walked up the stairs and when he got to his door. He put the key in the door open it quickly and quickly shutting it. Letting Taiki, Yaten, and everyone in the building. That he was home and he was piss off as both Taiki and Yaten says. "What's the matter Seiya?"  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter the story is getting better. She you next time (when ever that is!!!) 


	5. How Dare You?

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 5: HOW DARE YOU?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: this story is gettin' hot boy!!!  
  
About an hour and 45 minutes later after the meeting with Setsuna, Seiya shows up at his apartment mad. Then both Yaten and Taiki ask, "What's the matter Seiya?" "My date" said Seiya mad. "What she didn't let you get in her panties?" Ask Taiki laughing. "NO!!! Anyways it wasn't that kind of date," said Seiya walking to the sofa. "Who did you go out on a date with?" Ask Yaten with a question above his head. "It was more like a meeting than a date. I when to that all night café on day and 4th with Setsuna to talk" said Seiya. Running his fingers though his hair. "Setsuna!!!" Says Yaten "meeting!!!" Says Taiki in shock "WHAT MEETING WITH SETSUNA?" They both ask Seiya in shock. "Well early yesterday morning" said Seiya walking to the kitchen for a drink. "How early?" Ask Yaten around "3 o' clock I was still in shock from all of this. So I called Setsuna because she is the soldier of time." Then Seiya walk out of the kitchen, with a glass of wine in his right hand. Then sat back on the sofa. "She told me we couldn't talk about this on the phone so we when to the café. But we soon left the café to the park because it was quieter there." "So what did y'all talk about?" Ask Yaten with questionable look on his face. "We talk about Ami and Mamoru." Both Yaten and Taiki gasp. "It was weird she knew about them. She knew they had been going out for 9 months. And the worst part was that Ami was pregnant with his child." "WHAT!!!" Both Taiki and Yaten said. "Yep!!! Their baby is the reason why crystal Tokyo hasn't been made yet," said Seiya. Taking a sip of his wine. "Then Setsuna says she not going to tell her because she would die if she did. And something about stopping time, the Holy Grail and the fact that she didn't give a shit" said Seiya. Taking another sip of his wine. "I don't believe that," said Taiki. Looking at Seiya with fire in his eyes. Then he slowly stands up from his spot on the floor. "Don't believe what?" Ask Seiya. Taking another sip of his wine. "I don't believe she said she didn't cared," said Taiki staring Seiya down.  
  
At outside of Rei's temple.  
  
"Rei it's 1:45 in the morning why do you have us out here?" Ask Makoto. "Really its 1:55" said Minako looking at her watch. "Why because I have to talk to y'all" said Rei. "Hey where's Ami and Usagi or anybody else?" Ask Makoto. "They do not need to be here it's none of there concern," said Rei emotionless. "What do you need to tell us?" Ask Minako starting on a chocolate candy bar. "Well yesterday at our meeting when Haruka said maybe it's someone in our group. I saw Ami, Mamoru, Seiya, Setsuna, Michiru, Taiki, and Yaten hence" said Rei. Rubbing her hand because it was getting colder. "And" said Makoto "something isn't right somebody is keeping something from the group" said Rei. Then Minako looked away from her candy bar and said. "How come we didn't see it?" "That's the whole point Minako; I'm telling you something that y'all didn't see" said Rei. "Well were your seeing things?" said Makoto. Putting her hands in her coat pockets. "No I didn't and there is something going and no one is telling us," said Rei. "What makes you think that's something is going on?" Ask Minako. Taking a bite of her cold hard chocolate bar.  
  
Back at the Kou's apartment.  
  
Taiki stand there staring down Seiya. "What!!! You don't believe?" ask Seiya. Finally speaking from Taiki stare down, "yep!!! I don't believe that Setsuna didn't care," said Taiki getting mad. "How dare you not? I was there you wasn't end of story" said Seiya. Putting his glass down on the table. "No it isn't, you sit here and claim that she never cared" said Taiki. "YES!! I sit her saying that. Because she said her life was at stake, because she had fuck up once and how she wasn't again" said Seiya. "Maybe she fuck up for the better of the world," said Taiki. "She said it was her duty and how she really didn't care how it affected Usagi," said Seiya. "THAT'S A DAMN LIE!!!" Shouted Taiki. Then he slams his hands on the table and spoke. "You're the one who's really not caring. How can you say that?" "I was the one begging her to tell her. How wrong she was not saying anything. And leaving their princess and future queen to surfer, that's selfish" said Seiya. "SELFISH!!! SELFISH!!! You're the selfish one by saying that she should go up there and say something. It's her duty has the sailor soldier of time to not say anything. She is the sailor soldier of time she protects it with all her heart. She's supposed to keep it intact" said Taiki getting mad.  
  
Back out side of Rei's temple.  
  
"What makes you think something is going on?" Ask Minako with an evil look in her eyes. "Because all of the clues add up: Mamoru, Ami, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten not being at the fair with us earlier this week. Every time someone says Ami or Mamoru I swear I can feel Haruka's anger. Or when we all want to do something and they are never there come on. It's dead in front of us something is going on," said Rei getting mad. "Maybe he's planning their next anniversary with Ami and them?" Said Makoto. Getting pretty mad herself. "Maybe something more is happening?" Ask Rei mad. "Or maybe someone we know is still hung up on Mamoru" said Minako mad. "Are you really still thinking about Mamoru?" Ask Makoto in shock. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! It's Yuu-San and me all the way anyways Mamoru is Usagi's man. Why would I be hung over him?" Ask Rei. "I don't know," said Makoto. "I might so one is hung over Mamoru" say Rei in a low voice. Then every one got into a small tight group. "Who?" Ask Makoto in a low pitch voice. "AMI!!!" Shouted Rei in a cold tone. Pulling away from the tightly net group. "YOU BITCH!!!" Shouted Minako stomping her foot down. "NEVER AMI!!! NEVER HER!!! She knows better she's too bright to let something like sex to blind her. Don't use her as your cover up. Don't use her as a wall to force up and say it's not me it's her" said Minako. Looking like she was really to fight. "HOW DARE YOU? I don't like Mamoru that's Usagi's man. But, we see the one who is blind. You Stand there think that Ami can't do something like. Thinking that she's somewhat of an angel from above. Like she's some mother- fucking god. SHE NOT!!! SHE'S NOT!!! She's just like the rest of us. You just want to put it on me so you'll have something to blame" said Rei. Her fist ball up with a fiery look in her eyes. "Bitch. you just a fool in love, you're the one who is blind. If Mamoru is cheating on Usagi it's not with Ami," said Minako. Then she turns and walks away to where her car was. Then both Makoto and Rei look at each other with shock. Then Makoto says, "You know she's right." Turns around and walks away. Rei slowly looks up at the sky with tears in her eyes and thought to herself. Kami why? Please tell me why?  
  
Back at the Kou's apartment.  
  
They sat in quiet for a while then Yaten spoke "how do you know that?" "Ami told me," said Taiki calmly. "Your still hung on that bitch?" Ask Seiya. "Ami as nothing to do with this; you change everything to fit what you want. How you see it is different. You walk around tryin' to give everybody a sermon. Thinking you're the shit!!! When the reality is that when Setsuna said all of that. You was effected you might not show it you might not say it but you was. That's why you came back so late. Knowing all of that it was just a 45minute conversation. You stayed at that park to think. You stayed there to look though it all. And your biggest fear was that she was right. Setsuna prove her point no matter if you told her about it. Or if she figures it out herself, she still would surfer. And that's what's killing you. Not the fact of telling her. It's the fact that it's going to still hurt her in the long run," said Taiki. Turning around and walk to his room. Yaten look over at Seiya and ask, "Are you still going to tell her?" "No!!! I'm not she's better off getting it on her own" said Seiya. Then he turns around and slowly walks away. As he walked away you could hear him cry. Yaten look up at the ceiling and whisper "why Kami? Why?"  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story see you next time (when ever that is) P.S.: people if you ask who in the hell is Yuu-San? It's Yuuichirou. Yuu- san is a nickname Rei made up for him. 


	6. Yaten's Vision Of Life

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 5: HOW DARE YOU?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: this story is gettin' hot boy!!!  
  
About an hour and 45 minutes later after the meeting with Setsuna, Seiya shows up at his apartment mad. Then both Yaten and Taiki ask, "What's the matter Seiya?" "My date" said Seiya mad. "What she didn't let you get in her panties?" Ask Taiki laughing. "NO!!! Anyways it wasn't that kind of date," said Seiya walking to the sofa. "Who did you go out on a date with?" Ask Yaten with a question above his head. "It was more like a meeting than a date. I when to that all night café on day and 4th with Setsuna to talk" said Seiya. Running his fingers though his hair. "Setsuna!!!" Says Yaten "meeting!!!" Says Taiki in shock "WHAT MEETING WITH SETSUNA?" They both ask Seiya in shock. "Well early yesterday morning" said Seiya walking to the kitchen for a drink. "How early?" Ask Yaten around "3 o' clock I was still in shock from all of this. So I called Setsuna because she is the soldier of time." Then Seiya walk out of the kitchen, with a glass of wine in his right hand. Then sat back on the sofa. "She told me we couldn't talk about this on the phone so we when to the café. But we soon left the café to the park because it was quieter there." "So what did y'all talk about?" Ask Yaten with questionable look on his face. "We talk about Ami and Mamoru." Both Yaten and Taiki gasp. "It was weird she knew about them. She knew they had been going out for 9 months. And the worst part was that Ami was pregnant with his child." "WHAT!!!" Both Taiki and Yaten said. "Yep!!! Their baby is the reason why crystal Tokyo hasn't been made yet," said Seiya. Taking a sip of his wine. "Then Setsuna says she not going to tell her because she would die if she did. And something about stopping time, the Holy Grail and the fact that she didn't give a shit" said Seiya. Taking another sip of his wine. "I don't believe that," said Taiki. Looking at Seiya with fire in his eyes. Then he slowly stands up from his spot on the floor. "Don't believe what?" Ask Seiya. Taking another sip of his wine. "I don't believe she said she didn't cared," said Taiki staring Seiya down.  
  
At outside of Rei's temple.  
  
"Rei it's 1:45 in the morning why do you have us out here?" Ask Makoto. "Really its 1:55" said Minako looking at her watch. "Why because I have to talk to y'all" said Rei. "Hey where's Ami and Usagi or anybody else?" Ask Makoto. "They do not need to be here it's none of there concern," said Rei emotionless. "What do you need to tell us?" Ask Minako starting on a chocolate candy bar. "Well yesterday at our meeting when Haruka said maybe it's someone in our group. I saw Ami, Mamoru, Seiya, Setsuna, Michiru, Taiki, and Yaten hence" said Rei. Rubbing her hand because it was getting colder. "And" said Makoto "something isn't right somebody is keeping something from the group" said Rei. Then Minako looked away from her candy bar and said. "How come we didn't see it?" "That's the whole point Minako; I'm telling you something that y'all didn't see" said Rei. "Well were your seeing things?" said Makoto. Putting her hands in her coat pockets. "No I didn't and there is something going and no one is telling us," said Rei. "What makes you think that's something is going on?" Ask Minako. Taking a bite of her cold hard chocolate bar.  
  
Back at the Kou's apartment.  
  
Taiki stand there staring down Seiya. "What!!! You don't believe?" ask Seiya. Finally speaking from Taiki stare down, "yep!!! I don't believe that Setsuna didn't care," said Taiki getting mad. "How dare you not? I was there you wasn't end of story" said Seiya. Putting his glass down on the table. "No it isn't, you sit here and claim that she never cared" said Taiki. "YES!! I sit her saying that. Because she said her life was at stake, because she had fuck up once and how she wasn't again" said Seiya. "Maybe she fuck up for the better of the world," said Taiki. "She said it was her duty and how she really didn't care how it affected Usagi," said Seiya. "THAT'S A DAMN LIE!!!" Shouted Taiki. Then he slams his hands on the table and spoke. "You're the one who's really not caring. How can you say that?" "I was the one begging her to tell her. How wrong she was not saying anything. And leaving their princess and future queen to surfer, that's selfish" said Seiya. "SELFISH!!! SELFISH!!! You're the selfish one by saying that she should go up there and say something. It's her duty has the sailor soldier of time to not say anything. She is the sailor soldier of time she protects it with all her heart. She's supposed to keep it intact" said Taiki getting mad.  
  
Back out side of Rei's temple.  
  
"What makes you think something is going on?" Ask Minako with an evil look in her eyes. "Because all of the clues add up: Mamoru, Ami, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten not being at the fair with us earlier this week. Every time someone says Ami or Mamoru I swear I can feel Haruka's anger. Or when we all want to do something and they are never there come on. It's dead in front of us something is going on," said Rei getting mad. "Maybe he's planning their next anniversary with Ami and them?" Said Makoto. Getting pretty mad herself. "Maybe something more is happening?" Ask Rei mad. "Or maybe someone we know is still hung up on Mamoru" said Minako mad. "Are you really still thinking about Mamoru?" Ask Makoto in shock. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! It's Yuu-San and me all the way anyways Mamoru is Usagi's man. Why would I be hung over him?" Ask Rei. "I don't know," said Makoto. "I might so one is hung over Mamoru" say Rei in a low voice. Then every one got into a small tight group. "Who?" Ask Makoto in a low pitch voice. "AMI!!!" Shouted Rei in a cold tone. Pulling away from the tightly net group. "YOU BITCH!!!" Shouted Minako stomping her foot down. "NEVER AMI!!! NEVER HER!!! She knows better she's too bright to let something like sex to blind her. Don't use her as your cover up. Don't use her as a wall to force up and say it's not me it's her" said Minako. Looking like she was really to fight. "HOW DARE YOU? I don't like Mamoru that's Usagi's man. But, we see the one who is blind. You Stand there think that Ami can't do something like. Thinking that she's somewhat of an angel from above. Like she's some mother- fucking god. SHE NOT!!! SHE'S NOT!!! She's just like the rest of us. You just want to put it on me so you'll have something to blame" said Rei. Her fist ball up with a fiery look in her eyes. "Bitch. you just a fool in love, you're the one who is blind. If Mamoru is cheating on Usagi it's not with Ami," said Minako. Then she turns and walks away to where her car was. Then both Makoto and Rei look at each other with shock. Then Makoto says, "You know she's right." Turns around and walks away. Rei slowly looks up at the sky with tears in her eyes and thought to herself. Kami why? Please tell me why?  
  
Back at the Kou's apartment.  
  
They sat in quiet for a while then Yaten spoke "how do you know that?" "Ami told me," said Taiki calmly. "Your still hung on that bitch?" Ask Seiya. "Ami as nothing to do with this; you change everything to fit what you want. How you see it is different. You walk around tryin' to give everybody a sermon. Thinking you're the shit!!! When the reality is that when Setsuna said all of that. You was effected you might not show it you might not say it but you was. That's why you came back so late. Knowing all of that it was just a 45minute conversation. You stayed at that park to think. You stayed there to look though it all. And your biggest fear was that she was right. Setsuna prove her point no matter if you told her about it. Or if she figures it out herself, she still would surfer. And that's what's killing you. Not the fact of telling her. It's the fact that it's going to still hurt her in the long run," said Taiki. Turning around and walk to his room. Yaten look over at Seiya and ask, "Are you still going to tell her?" "No!!! I'm not she's better off getting it on her own" said Seiya. Then he turns around and slowly walks away. As he walked away you could hear him cry. Yaten look up at the ceiling and whisper "why Kami? Why?"  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story see you next time (when ever that is) P.S.: people if you ask who in the hell is Yuu-San? It's Yuuichirou. Yuu- san is a nickname Rei made up for him. 


	7. A Not So Merry Christmas

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 7: A NOT SO MERRY CHRISTMAS.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This takes place a couple of weeks after the indents.  
  
"It's 3 days before Christmas and I still don't know what to get her" said Haruka. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are walking in the mall. "Get her an outfit or something," said Setsuna licking on her ice cream. "It's not all that easy," said Haruka. "I want to get her something that says I care." "But you do darling" said Michiru. Putting her head on Haruka shoulder. "That's not it. One of the main reasons I want to give Hotaru something good is, because I'm going to tell her about Ami and Mamoru; and how Chibi- Usagi isn't going to be born." "WHAT!!!" Shouted Michiru and Setsuna. It was so loud that people just stop to look at the two young women. Then Michiru said, "you can not tell her." "Yes I can and I must. This girl as high hopes to see Chibi-Usagi. And the fact that she might not be born is high. She can't just be skipping around town singing. My best friend is coming back to town in a form of a baby," said Haruka. "You know that's something big if you tell Hotaru?" Said Setsuna. "I know," said Haruka. "But in my own way I don't care. Hotaru is an adult now. She can take bad news just like the rest of us." "But that don't mean you just say it right out to her with out remorse" said Michiru. "That's what the gift is for to lean the pain away," said Haruka smiling a bit. "It's still cruel," said Michiru, with an angry look on her face. "Haruka" said Setsuna in a distance voice. Haruka slowly turn around and look at Setsuna. "No matter how you put it, what gifts you buy, how bright your smile is, how tight your hug will be, how you wipe those tears away, or how you remix it to try to put a smile on her face; it's still going to hurt. She's going to hurt and hurt and inventively died from it." Then Setsuna turned around and started for the door of the mall. "Where are you going?" Ask Michiru, with a concern look on her face. "I'm going home," said Setsuna sadly. She still had her back away from them. "Why?" Ask Michiru. "Why? I am not going to stay here and watch y'all get a gift. For a young woman who just lost and friend, and didn't even know about it. I am not just going to stand here. Watch y'all get her a prefect gift, and when y'all do tell her you have to say: OH YEA!!! By the way Chibi-Usagi isn't being born. Then walk away with a smile and pep in your walk." Then Setsuna turn around with her dark red eyes burning like fire. "HELL NO!!! I CAN'T I REALLY CAN'T!!! YOU INCONSIDERATE FOOLS!!!" Shouted Setsuna. Then she turns around and walks away. Haruka looked at Michiru and asked. "When she said that Hotaru is going inventively die from the pain of life with out Chibi-Usagi, Did she mean that Hotaru is going to get sick and die from the pain?' Michiru just looked at her lover and smacked the back of her head.  
  
At Mamoru and Usagi's house.  
  
"What do you mean when you say that we all are going to say here?" Ask Seiya lost. "That it will be great just think. Everyone her on Christmas Eve, We all will have a blast!!! I must call everyone. Says Usagi running out of the room. Seiya thought to himself. I did thought about all of staying here on Christmas Eve. And some bodies death wish starts today. Then Seiya walks out of the living room and into the kitchen, picks up his cell phone and dials Taiki's cell number. "Hello this is Taiki Kou who is this speaking to me?" Said Taiki. "Taiki it's me" said Seiya in a sad voice. "Seiya what's up? Why did you call?" Ask Taiki. "It's about Christmas Eve," said Seiya distraught. "What about it?' Ask Taiki. "Its Usagi she has came up with this so call great idea," said Seiya. "What is the so call great idea?" Ask Taiki. Getting very inpatient. "She wants every body to come over and stay at their house on Christmas Eve; and stay all day Christmas" said Seiya in a fast pace. The other line was quiet there was no voice no hello no what the hell? Just quiet. As Taiki voice appeared on the phone. "That blonde bitch done lost her damn mind." "How can you say that Taiki?" Ask Seiya mad. "Easily THAT BLONDE BITCH DONE LOST HER DAMN MIND!!!" Shouted Taiki from the other line. "How can you blame her?" Ask Seiya mad. "She doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't know about Ami and Mamoru, me and Setsuna's argument, Chibi-Usagi's not is being born, Haruka's real reason for walking out, you and me fight, or anything else. She doesn't know she doesn't. And you are getting on her case how dare you?" "Sorry I forgot," said Taiki. "How can you?" Ask Seiya mad. "I didn't forget about the situation I had forgot about the fact that she didn't know," said Taiki. "Whatever" said Seiya carefree, "just called Yaten and tell him about this." Seiya hung up his cellular phone look up at the ceiling and signed.  
  
On the night of Christmas Eve.  
  
"Come on every body look happy" said Usagi happily. But everyone wasn't well all expect for: Hotaru, Gurio, Unazuki, Yuuichiru, Motoki, Naru, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, and Usagi. Everyone else was mad at someone. Ami and Mamoru sat next each other, but they were so close to Usagi that they couldn't do anything. Makoto and Minako was still mad at Rei, Seiya and Taiki wasn't on no talking turns again, Yaten and Setsuna just kept looking at each other and signing, Haruka kept a straight face, Michiru made sure of that, and Rei had one eye brow up because she didn't get the silent treatment as much as the others did. "Look guys" said Hotaru. "It's Christmas Eve and we are sitting her looking like a bunch of logs. We need to have fun do something great. Usagi didn't brought us all her tonight just to sit here and strangely give each other don't talk to me you punk ass bitch look!!! We are here to have fun. So lets sing some and dance and look happy. For once forget what's ever brothering you and HAVE FUN!!!" They all just sat there and looked at Hotaru like she was crazy. Then Ami jump up and said "SHE'S RIGHT!!! We are here to have fun. To look happy and were not so lets just sing a song do a dance and be proud that we did." For once in a couple of weeks since the whole Mamoru and Ami thing broke out. They all smile at each other. Then Seiya broke out in to song: "we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year." Then every one started to sing with him and hold each other hands and sway back and forth. "We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year".  
  
Christmas morning.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS USAGI!!!" They all shouted. "Thank you guys" said Usagi opening her gift from Ami. It was a sweater that was pink with white strips. "Your welcome Usagi" said Ami smiling. "This as been the best Christmas ever," said Hotaru happily. "To bad Chibi-Usagi isn't here." "Don't been sad" said Usagi happily. "She'll be born you.you just got to wait." "I'M TRIED OF WAITING!!!" Shouted Hotaru. "Why can't you and Mamoru mate right here on your living room floor? Hell I will even videotape it just so there will be proof that you two did something." Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and blush, Ami got mad, Haruka was laughing at Ami because she saw Ami get mad, and everyone else laugh at her comment. "You can wait Hotaru can't you?" Ask Mamoru. "No I can't" says Hotaru mad. As Haruka face went from happy to sad, as she thought to herself. Am mad at myself now. Can't tell this young woman that her best friend in the world isn't going to be born. But I have to. I must. She has to know. She must know. It would be selfish of me to not tell. Unlike Setsuna I wouldn't keep it to myself for the sake of the future 'bull shit.' "Hey Haruka hey Haruka" said hotaru happily. "Yes Hotaru" said Haruka smiling. "Here's your gift from me to you" said Hotaru. Haruka smiled warmly and took the gift from Hotaru and thought herself. I wonder what she got me?  
  
Where Ami and Mamoru was.  
  
"Mamoru-san it's cold out here. Since it did snow last night," said Ami mad. "Yea! Yea! Yea. what did you just called me?" Ask Mamoru lost. "Mamoru- san" said Ami mad. "What happen to Mamo-Chan?" Ask Mamoru lost. "I want to brake apart from that pet name Usagi give you. So your new nickname from me to you is Mamoru-San" said Ami happy. "But you and the girls have already been calling me that out of respect" said Mamoru lost. "But I have said it a more romantic way. Anyways do you want me to call you Mamo-San?" Ask Ami laughing a bit. "Naw I'm straight," said Mamoru. Then he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Anyways I couldn't give you this gift in front of Usagi. Because then she will know some thing is up. But here merry Christmas Ami- Hime" said Mamoru happily. "Thank you Mamoru- San" said Ami. She reach up and give him a big hug. Then she tore open the box with gold wrapping on it. Inside was a sapphire necklace with gold lancing. It was a very pretty necklace. "Here is my gift to you Mamoru-san," said Ami. She had him a box with black wrapping. Inside the back wrapping was a black box. When he opened the box there laid an all gold watch. That had a diamond at every number. Then Ami spoke "Merry Christmas Mamoru-san." "Thank you Ami-Hime" said Mamoru. As Mamoru lean down to hug Ami, he softly whispers into her ear "Aishiteru." Ami's eyes widen at his word. With tears coming down her eyes she whispers back "Aishiteru."  
  
In the front of the yard where Haruka and Hotaru is.  
  
"Why did you bring me out here?" Ask Hotaru lost. "I wanted to give you your gift," said Haruka. "Okay" said Hotaru happily. "Here" said Haruka. Haruka pulled out a picture with an all garnet necklace. "WOW!!! HARUKA!!! THANKS!!!" Shouted Hotaru. In the picture was Chibi-Usagi and Hotaru at the beach. "I had got this picture from Usagi she said you would love it" said Haruka. Looking dead at Hotaru and blushing. Then Haruka thought to herself. Why in the hell am I blushing? Then Hotaru threw herself into Haruka's arms. Then it started to snow again outside. "Your welcome Hotaru" said Haruka smiling and looking down at the happy Hotaru. Then she pulled apart from the very happy young woman. "There's a second part to your gift' said Haruka smiling. "There is?" Ask Hotaru smiling. "Yea!!! But it's more serious than laugher" said Haruka sadly. "What's the problem?" Ask Hotaru with a worried look on her face. Haruka put her hands on Hotaru's shoulders look dead in her face and said. "Chibi-Usagi isn't going to be born." "What?" Ask Hotaru shocked. "Chibi-Usagi isn't going to be born." "BITCH!!! You got to be joking with me?" Ask Hotaru getting mad. "No!!! This isn't a joke," said Haruka. "Why? Why? Why? Isn't Chibi-Usagi being born?" Ask Hotaru. As tears welling up in her eyes. "Well. because.uh." said Haruka. "BITCH JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!" Shouted Hotaru. "Ami and Mamoru are sleeping together. And the worst part is that Ami is pregnant with his child" said Haruka in a fast pace. Hotaru stand there in the snow looking dead staright. Not saying a thing just looking straight. "It's okay," said Haruka bringing her closer to her body. "NO IT ISN'T!!!" Shouted Hotaru. Pulling away from Haruka's body and falling on the wet cold ground. "Hotaru it's going to be okay," said Haruka. Reaching to pull Hotaru from the wet cold ground. Hotaru jumps up and pushed Haruka from her and shouted. "TELL ME HOW IS IT GOING TO BE OKAY? TELL GODDAMMN IT!!! TELL ME?" As she drop back on the cold harsh ground and softly said. "I just lost my best friend and future lover in a matter of minutes." "FUTURE LOVER!!!" Shouted Haruka in shock. "That's right," said Hotaru. As she look up from the cold ground, with tears running down her face with her eyeliner dripping her face. "That's right I said lover. When Chibi-Usagi went back to the future. I didn't realize how I much I was in love with her in till a month after she left." "You know she wants to be with Helios," said Haruka sadly. Hotaru looked away from Haruka turn back at her look dead in her eyes and said. "FUCK HELIOS!!! He can suck my and every one else dick!!!" Said Hotaru. "How can you say that Hotaru? If you really love Chibi-Usagi you would let her be with Helios," said Haruka. Hotaru got up off her knees from the cold wet ground walk up to Haruka look dead in her eyes and said. "How? TELL ME HOW? How am I going to love someone who's not even in this time line? How can I act selfish for someone who is dead and gone in this time line? TELL ME?" Ask Hotaru. "You can always ask Setsuna for key of time" said Haruka smiling weakly. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!" Said Hotaru dropping herself on the ground again. "I want her to be here with me. How it should of when. Am not going in time back or forth for anything. In the time line she's in now. She is supposed to be with Helios. But in this time line where she is born this time around. I'm her past, present, and future. ME!!! ME!!! ME!!! AND ONLY ME AND NO ONE ELSE!!!" "Come on Hotaru your being stubborn," said Haruka. "I can be stubborn if I want to" says Hotaru looking away from Haruka. "Come in with me Hotaru it's snowing out here. You'll catch a cold," said Haruka gently. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I rather be out here and freeze to death. Than have to go in the house and face Ami and Mamoru," said Hotaru. Sitting Indian style on the ground. "Fine if that's what you want. Oh!!! Yea don't tell anyone about this conversation" said Haruka. Then she turns around and walks away. Hotaru thought to herself. Don't worry I won't.  
  
Back in the house where Michiru was.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Ask Michiru in a rushing matter. "Yes I did," said Haruka "and I regret telling her." Then Haruka drop on to the ground in tears. Michiru drop down to the ground with her lover and confer her. Setsuna who was standing there in the doorway, Looking into the room where Haruka Michiru was. And spoke softly. "You should of listen. You should heed my warning. But you will surfer as much as Hotaru."  
  
Outside where Hotaru is sitting at.  
  
"I will never forgive Ami and Mamoru. As long as I live, As long as their still together. Let them burn in hell. Kami!!! Let them burn," said Hotaru. With tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. May I state that I'm not that much of supporter of Hotaru and Chibi-Usagi. It just goes along with the story like Ami and Mamoru. Also I would like to state I don't hate Helios. It goes with the story. Bye and see you next time (when ever that is!!!) P.S.: another disclaimer I do not own the words of we wish you a merry Christmas. Even, if I don't need to be writing a disclaimer. I don't want to get into any trouble 


	8. How Do You Say Goodbye To Some one You L...

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 8: HOW DO YOU SAY GOOD BYE TO SOME ONE YOU LOVE?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: another opinion chapter. Ya are looking at me like why so quick? It goes with the story line. And the great part of about this it's about sweet little Hotaru. * UH OH YURI WARNING* some parts in this chapter that are girl on girl. So if ya don't like it. Don't read it. Anyways you are not going to miss much it's opinion chapter.  
  
The room was dark. All of Hotaru's stuff was toss on the ground. There sat a sad Hotaru on her bed as she spoke. "8 years 8 years. 8 years I have been waiting for her return. 8 years I have been dreaming of her. 8 years down the drain, Because Ami and Mamoru wants to step outside of the box. 8 years of wishing trashed. I use to look up to Ami. And now I think of her as that lazy whore who took my dreams and trashed them. Mamoru I use to have great respect for him. Now if he died right now. I would spit on his grave and laugh while doing it. They say life has its ups and downs. But explain to this young woman how am I to live with out Chibi-Usagi. There been many a night when I would dream about her. I would smile to the thought of her. It is sad that I cannot be with her. That I cannot hold her, kiss her, or make love to her. There are many things I could list. But I just not up to it. I can remember my favorite dream about her and me. It's so passionate. I'm her prince charming and she is my princess from up above. It's like a Romeo and Juliet story. We go behind our parents, just to be with each other. It's like a mini heaven. I love her so much. The dreams that I have has never been a mystery to me. I remember the first time that we kissed. It was something that I always wanted to happen. It's the reason why I cherish that picture of us at the beach. That day we all had decided to go to the beach. We had a lot of fun that day. I can remember that moment every well, because Chibi-Usagi and me were laying on a blanket just talking and laughing. The out of the blue she just stops talking to me, now She was just staring at me. Her big red eyes were staring at me. I started to slowly blush. She smiled and put her hand on my face. She said you look pretty in that bathing suit. I said you don't look half bad yourself. Then she leans in and kisses me. The kiss was so soft and warm. It was warm like the sun over our bodies. She put her other hand on my waist and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her hand wonder over my body. Then my hands started to wonder on her body. Then we pulled apart from each other. I remember just looking at her in a dreamy state. But then I also remembering getting up and running away. What was I supposed to do? I was afraid. I was afraid for my feeling for her. I ran to a remote area of the beach. I hide next to a big rock and thought. I was scared I didn't want to step up to the bat at this. This was new. I didn't want it in many ways. But a part of me wanted her to tear off my bathing suit. And make love to me right there on the beach. I was really losing my mind. But then I heard footsteps. I look over turn the corner of the rock. And there was Chibi-Usagi looking down at me. She frown sat next to me and ask why you run away? I said. Because I wanted to, I was lying. I didn't want to tell her why I really ran away. Then she spoke. If I came to quick on to you I'm sorry. But I wanted to show you how I felt. Then she turns and looked at me with her famous smile and kissed me. We fell back on to the sand and made out. That was the best day in my life." Then Hotaru started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "But all that changed we when she came back to the past. She looked different to me. She gives me a hug and everything. But she didn't kiss me. She did tell me how much she missed me. All she said was that she was happy to see and lets hang out. I was crushed. I felt like killing myself right then and there. That's when I also noted. That Helios is the one she wants now. And I had to give her up. But I had hope, Mamoru and Usagi's child in this time frame. Will be the same Chibi-Usagi I knew. I just have to make her love me, The way the future Chibi-Usagi use to love me." Then Hotaru pick up her pillow and threw it on the floor. "But that when all down the drain a couple of days ago. When Haruka told me about Ami and Mamoru. That was the third time in my life that I died. But this time around I don't think I can rebound. I feel so empty. Who am I to love now?" Hotaru slowly looked at the clock on her dresser. "All man!!! I have to go to that New Years Eve party Mako-Chan is throwing. I really don't want to go but I promise Haruka that I go. It's 6 o'clock. Better get going it starts at 8." With that said. Hotaru slowly got out of bed. Turn on one of her many lamps that were still on her dresser, and got dress.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I hope you liked this chapter. That's to whom ever read it. Anyways bye and see you next time (when ever that is!!!) 


	9. Setsuna and Rei! It's Time To Talk

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 9: SETSUNA AND REI!!! IT'S TIME TO TALK.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: it's a month later, in other words it's late January.  
  
This past month has been quiet, too quiet if you ask me. No one has really talked to each other in like a month. I haven't heard from Mamoru, Ami, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, or anybody else. The only person I have talk to is Usagi. And that's because she wanted me to go to the mall to with her. I want to know what's going on? Something is going on. And no one is telling us a damn thing about it. It's a headache I say, but maybe all of this silent, as something to do with what I saw in December. When I saw that DINGDONG!!! DINGDING!!! When the doorbell, Rei slowly got up from her spot in the living room and said. "Damn door bell cutting off my thinking progress." She opens the door in fury. To yell at who ever miss up her thinking progress. There in the door way soak and wet from the rain was Makoto. "Hey Makoto!!!" Said Rei in shock. "Hey Rei" said Makoto in a sad voice. "Come in please your all wet," said Rei. Then pulled Makoto in from the pouring rain.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
There sat Makoto and Rei at a table. After Rei had put Makoto in some dry clothes. Then Rei sip on her tea and said. "What brings you here?" "I came here to talk to you about Minako" said Makoto. "Is she still mad at me?" Ask Rei, with a tear forming in her right eye. "Yep!!!" Said Makoto drinking some of her tea. "And that's why I'm here." "REALLY!!!" Said Rei in a happy voice. "Yes really" said Makoto. "I want us all to be friends again. No one has really seen each other since my party, and I'm worried. So I feel the need to take things into my hands. Starting from smallest to biggest. And am starting off with this situation. Rei!!! Do you want to why I am still talking to you?" "Yes I do," said Rei. "Because I really wasn't going against your theory," said Makoto. "You believe me!!!" Said Rei in shock. "Yes I wasn't against it," said Makoto, drinking her tea. "Then why did you say Minako was right?" Ask Rei, making her eyes small. "Because I really wasn't thinking, you did call us around 2 'o clock in the morning" said Makoto. Well that makes sense," said Rei, picking up cookie. "But when I got home it dong on me. Something is going on," said Makoto. Rei jump up from her spot and shouted, "YES!!! I WAS RIGHT ABOUT AMI AND MAMORU!!!" "But that I do not agree with you on that" said Makoto, "WHAT!!!" Shouted Rei. "I don't agree. I do believe you when you say something isn't right. But that theory about Ami and Mamoru. yea right!!!" Said Makoto. "But the clues add up" said Rei in a pounding voice. "And. what makes you think that he is cheating on her with Ami? Anyways if Mamoru was cheating on Usagi, It wouldn't be with Ami," said Makoto. For a few minutes they both sat in silent staring at each other. Then Makoto go up walk to the door where the extra coat she left here was. Rei jolted back and said. "Where are you going? I'm going home," said Makoto. "Why?" Ask Rei, "Because there is nothing more to talk about" said Makoto, putting on her coat. As Makoto open the door she turn around and said. "Oh!!! Yea!!! Minako want to met you at her house on February the 3rd, in other words on Friday at 8. She wants to patch thing up too. Till then see ya." With that said Makoto walk out the house. With a big sign Rei and says "Kami!!! Help me!!!"  
  
Where Mamoru was.  
  
"Hey Steve" said Mamoru, looking though the glass case at a jewelry shop. "So how can I help you Mamoru?' Ask Steve. "I'm looking for 14k diamond ring" said Mamoru smiling. "Okay" said Steve, turning around to pick up a case of other but 14k diamond rings. "Not to be in your busies Mr. C. but why do you need at diamond ring?" "I want to surprise someone that I love every much," says Mamoru. Then Steve turns around with a case of diamond rings and said. "It's almost April the first again Mamoru." "I guess you can say that," said Mamoru laughing at. Then Mamoru look down at the diamonds then frown and spoke again. "Do you have something like an engagement ring?" "Yea!!!" Said Steve. Still turns around and picks up a half of box with cotton around. (You know how the rings look while they are in that glass at the jewelry store.) The ring was pretty. It shined in the light in all directions. "Here you go. It is a very pretty ring. It's great for telling someone how you love every much," said Steve smiling. "GREAT!!! How much does it cost?" Ask Mamoru. "$999.99" said Steve. "Cool, I'm paying in cash," said Mamoru. "All rightly then" said Steve walking to the cashier place. "Oh!!!" Steve said Mamoru happily. "Can you put it in a dark blue case?" "YEA"-said Steve, Walking away to get the case; then came back. "Consider yourself lucky, this was the last dark blue case we had in stock" said Steve. "Thank you every much," said Mamoru taking the case with the ring in it and walking away. But before Mamoru left the store Steve shouted back. "HEY MAMORU!!!" Mamoru stops and turns around. "Yes Steve" said Mamoru looking lost. "Not to be in your busies again. But are you going to re ask Usagi in your hand in marriage?" Ask Steve. "You can say that," said Mamoru smiling. Putting the ring case in his pocket. And walk out of the store.  
  
An hour later at Rei's house.  
  
I hate no knowing anything this is sense less. I want to know what's going on. I could ask Setsuna. She knows a hell of lot more than I do. I will go ask here. Rei got up from her spot and when to the phone and called Setsuna. "Hello this is Meiou Setsuna." "Hello Setsuna" said Rei. "Rei" said Setsuna in shock. "Long time no see or hear." "Yea!!! I know but I didn't call just for a normal chitchat. I want you to come here in an hour," said Rei. "Why?" Ask Setsuna worried. "Because I have something I want to talk to you about. Its sailor scout busies. Just with out the others here" said Rei. "Fine I will see you in an hour" said Setsuna. Then they both hung up the phone. Setsuna said to herself. I must stay true to my new years resolution. I must do my job as the sailor scout of time. At any cost, even at the cost of friendship.  
  
An hour later at Rei's house.  
  
By this time it's dark outside. On to of that it's raining hard. There in the living room sat Setsuna and Rei in quietness. Then Setsuna spoke, "you call me here to talk, so talk." "Fine!!! Lately I have been noticing at lot of things: People are not talking to each other, Haruka's noticeable rage, Hotaru's depression, Mamoru mysteriously not giving two squirts of piss for Usagi, Ami's lacking of caring, Seiya and Taiki's rage at each other, and if anyone notices me and Minako are not talking to each other. All of these things and more are happening. And no one really knows why or do they know? Something among us is going on. I have notices a lot of things the others hasn't, and feel it has something to do with Mamoru and Ami; especially Mamoru" said Rei straightforward. Setsuna look dead at her and said. "What do you think is going on between them?" "I think he's cheating on Usagi with Ami," said Rei, Then it started to thunder and lighting outside. Setsuna with a straight face and says. "I don't think they are." Then came a rumble of thunder came from outside. Rei looked toward the window and said. "Are you sure? The clues are sitting there in front our faces. It dates back into December when I saw that vision." Setsuna eyes widen to the thought of what see saw. The thought to herself don't forget Setsuna girl. She has the ability to see the future just like Michiru and me. "What did you see?" Ask Setsuna worried. "I was nothing but black and blue. Then I saw Ami and some man with his hand on her belly" said Rei sadly. "Oh!!!! Really there is no need to worry it is nothing," said Setsuna smiling. Then there was a rumble of thunder. "How can you say that?" Ask Rei getting mad. "How can I say what?" Ask Setsuna, with a fake smile on her face. "How can you say that's nothing? When you and me both know I have the ability to see the future," said Rei getting mad. "WELL SORRY MISS I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!!! If you know it or not, I have the ability to see the future, a hell of lot better than you. So if I say it's nothing IT'S NOTHING!!!" Shouted Setsuna. "BITCH!!! I do not know who in the hell is you? But you feel you need to come in here and tell me a lie. But I can see the future too. And your not saying something that you, Taiki, Seiya, Ami, Mamoru, Michiru, Yaten, and Hotaru know. Trying to put in under wraps. So everyone else wouldn't get worried. IT'S BAD ENOUGH!!! That Minako is mad and that I do not know what the hell is going on, but you the leader of the outer soldiers, Sitting here lying to me. It is my job as Sailor Mars, a sailor soldier to know what's going on with the other sailor soldiers and my queen. So you sitting here lying to me isn't going to help" said Rei with her handball up in a fist. "I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY DO YOU GIVE A FUCK? Because you're not even the leader of us" shouted Setsuna, "Do you want to know is the leader?" "YES!!!" Shouted Rei "FUCKING TELL ME WHO IS THE LEADER?" "A woman name Usagi Chiba. Who is also our future queen" said Setsuna mad. "HEY!!! That's if Crystal Tokyo is made. Something is going on, that me and or any one else really doesn't know. Bitch, you think you know everything. Anyways I have the right to know what's going on, just as much as anyone else in our group," said Rei. "Look!!! There is nothing wrong. Anyways like I said before. What makes you so special? Your not the leader" said Setsuna. "Look!!! Right now I really don't care who the leader is. I just don't want to see Usagi hurt. So you really can't say nothing is going down" said Rei. Then Setsuna leaned from the other side of the table and had her face inches from Rei's and said. "It's nothing you don't need to worry about. So just let it go." Both Setsuna and Rei just stared at each other. Then Setsuna pull apart from Rei's glance. Got up from her spot. Walk to the door pick up her coat and left. Rei just sat there in a trance and thought to herself. She says what the fuck she wants to. But something is going on, and I'm force to just sit here and let it play out. I really don't want to sit here in the back, but I am. Outside Setsuna walking outside in the rain, I really need to calm down. I'm really close to hurting someone. I haven't been this mad since my talk with Seiya. If I would of just told her the truth. It would of save all that shouting and anger. Because there is no real need for it, but I said no matter. I must not let this leak to Usagi. No matter the death, pain, tears, friendship, or leadership. As soon as Setsuna thought that, she started to brake down in the rain. The tears streaming down her face and she screamed "I HATE MY LIFE!!! I'M BETTER OF DEAD!!! I'M BETTER OF DEAD!!!" there she laid on the cold, cold ground. Letting the rain hit her body.  
  
A/N: hey, I hope you liked the chapter. It's started to get sadder and sadder, anyways see you next time (when ever that is!!!) 


	10. Say What You Want!

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 10: SAY WHAT YOU WANT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: this chapter takes place on February the 3rd or that Friday.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Ask Minako pacing around her living room. "What is there to get?" Ask Luna. "I have to talk to Rei and a part of me doesn't want to" say Minako, pacing around the room again. "This isn't the good for your friendship. You two shouldn't really be fighting anyways. Y'all shouldn't be fighting over something as petty as this", said Luna mad. "You just don't get it do you Luna? Ask Minako mad. "She insulted my friend I can't sit here and let that happen." "This is crazy you two almost got into a fight before, and now that you want to patch things up. This could get really ugly", said Luna. "No it won't" said Minako, with her nose up. "Say what you want Minako, but the way this is going; and how you two stand on different says like this. It's not going to get any prettier", said Luna, with a frown on her face. "Say what you want I going to get ready" said Minako, turning around and walking away.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"I'm glad that you decide to come Rei", said Minako smiling. "Me too" said Rei with a fake smile. "Look here y'all two", said Makoto, out of nowhere. "Remember y'all two are my friends no matter what. So lets keep this debate clean. I don't want no fighting, but you can say any curses word in the dictionary, and since Rei is the guess of the home plate field. She will started this debate off. And if it gets ugly I will stop y'all two's conversation, and put in a note about what's going on. And with this said Rei go!!!" "Look Minako I really don't meant to make you mad. I'm just a type of person who speaks her mind," says Rei. "Trust me I got you on that. You said what you thought and I'm not mad at you about that" said Minako. "Then what are you mad at me about? Ask Rei, putting her arms cross her chest. "I mad at you for talking about that false bull shit on Ami" said Minako. "What false bull shit?" Ask Rei. "You know the one about Ami and Mamoru", said Minako. "You said I could speak about what I thought", said Rei. "True, but I'm speaking about what thought; and I'm mad that you even suspect that," said Minako. "Well kill me", said Rei, "put me in jail and throw away the key on me. See if I care, because while we live in a world full of denial. Mamoru and Ami are having the time of their life, While our Usagi sits in her lonely house, with tears in her eyes; because her husband of what almost 3 years. Wouldn't spend anytime with her." "I agree with you to a cetin extend. I don't believe Ami would do such a thing. She's been with Usagi a hell of a lot longer than any of us. Why would she do that?" Ask Minako. "Easy, because she wants Mamoru all to herself" said Rei. "I don't think that is true," said Minako, "because I think a little raven hair girl wants Mamoru all to herself." "Who? Hotaru" said Rei puzzle. "NO BITCH!!! YOU!!!" Shouted Minako in anger. "WHAT!!! It's Yuu-San and me all the way. I have told you that before", said Rei mad. "YEA!!! But for all I know you could be lying dead in front of us" said Minako mad. "But I'm not, anyways. me and Mamoru are so long ago. ten years plus long ago", said Rei, balding up her fist. "That's true, but old habits come and bit people in the ass" said Minako smiling evilly. "YEA RIGHT!!! For all I know you could be that girl" said Rei. Minako jump out of her spot on the floor and shouted, "BITCTH PLEASE!!! I am happily married to Yaten." "WHAT!!!" Shouted Rei and Makoto. "That's right we are happily married with a baby on the way", said Minako with her nose up. "Then how come you two don't live with each other like Motoki and me" Ask Makoto, "We just didn't feel like it" said Minako. Then Makoto blew her whistle. "WHAT THE HELL" both Minako and Rei shouted, "yes what the hell" said Makoto. "Minako you violated one of the rules and that was no physical attacking." "But I didn't' said Minako. "But you look like you were going to" say Makoto, "now back to the debate. It is on Minako's term and GO!!!" "Trust me I'm not sleeping with him," said Minako, "anyways do you ever regret not being to the one with Mamoru?" Ask Minako. A small tear sled from one of Rei's eyes then she softly spoke. "Sometimes. sometimes I wish was his girl, but that was before Yuu-san. Trust me I was miserable, I might of not shown it but I was. But, I never when after him, I never force him to be with me. I let him be the girl he's is destined to be with and that's Usagi. But, somebody out there is not letting that happen. So we sit her like dumb ass's waiting on a cookie and a prayer, hoping that something will just show up. But, the truth is that we are going nowhere and getting nothing. So the next thing we are starting to do is blame each other, hurting each other to the point of no return. This is going to make us feel better? Is this going to be the Holy Grail? But, in real life, we are at the point of killing each other. Because everybody wants to put it in wraps, so lets all be quiet; to the point that we are losing friendships over this thing or what ever the hell is happening, and it's not pretty. You going are to believe me when I say Mamoru and Ami are making the falling of life, as we know it. I care about those two as much as anyone else would. But, they are killing all of us, and we must stop them." "I get you, but it's not Ami helping the fall of our friendships. She is not the reason why we are the way we are now. She is not the reason why we are falling part, why Crystal Tokyo isn't here yet, why Mamoru isn't coming home, why Haruka is mad all the time, the somber look on Setsuna's face, the reason why Taiki and Seiya are at each other now, Hotaru's depression, or anything else. You have just lost your damn mind. So what makes you think that Ami is the one causing all of this madness?" Ask Minako. "Do you know that I called Setsuna to ask here what as going on? Ask Rei. " No I didn't" said Minako. "Yea!!! I did she says nothing is going on. But, I can tell that woman is lying. She just as worst as everyone else is keeping whatever secret it in its blanket so Usagi won't lose her mind. And all I can do is to see back and act like nothing is going on" said Rei. "Something is going on Ami is just not in the story" said Minako how you know? Ask Rei. "Because something tells me your lying", said Minako. "Or just in denial" said Rei "FUCK UP REI!!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! You are the one in the denial," said Minako getting mad. "WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP? Are you afraid of the truth?" Ask Rei half smiling. Minako jump up from her spot on the ground and said. "NO I AM NOT AFRAID OF THE TRUTH!!! It's just I'm sick and tired of liars like you." Rei jump up from her spot and said. "SAY WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT I'M OUT!!!" "Why?" Ask Makoto. "Because I don't like to hit pregnant women," said Rei. Walking to the door grab her coat and walk out of the house. "That was weird," said Makoto. "I'm glad that bitch is gone, anyways I don't like bitches in my house." Minako "I thought you wanted to make peace with her" said Makoto. "I did. I guess destiny didn't want us to make peace with each other. Anyways not right now" said Minako, with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I hope you liked this chapter. See ya next time (when ever that is) oh yea!!! Wait!!! If I don't update this story before Christmas, merry Christmas from me to all 


	11. Happy Valentine's Day!

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 11: HAPPY VANLENTINE'S DAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: ah!!! February the 14th. A day that is knows for love... will not for everyone that is.  
  
"Out of all the days he had to go to work it had to be today", said Usagi walking in the halls of the local mall with Rei. "It is going to be okay Usagi you have me", said Rei putting her arm around Usagi's shoulders. "You really shouldn't be with me. You be spending your Valentine's Day with Yuu- san", said Usagi sadly. "Don't worry Usagi Yuu-san and me have all the time in world. Today is the day I spend with you. One of my best friends, so my best friend where do you want to go to eat?" Ask Rei smiling brightly. "I don't know!!! Lets see. I don't know lets just look around", said Usagi laughing a bit. "Whatever you wish the future queen of the world", said Rei smiling. As Rei thought to herself, only if she knew something big is going on behind her back.  
  
At Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru apartment.  
  
Setsuna sat there on the sofa in the living shaking her head repeatedly, with small drops of tears coming down from her eyes. Repeating speaking "no it can't be, not it can't be; I didn't see it coming. I didn't see this horrid truth." Setsuna got up from her spot on the sofa. "This changes everything, the future that I saw before; isn't the same one as to what was going to happen." Then Haruka walk into the room and asked. "What are you yelling for?"  
  
Where Ami and Mamoru were.  
  
"Mamoru you didn't have to tell that big lie to Usagi, I wouldn't of mind spending Valentine's Day by myself" said Ami smiling. "I know, but I wanted to spend this day with you. The girl that I'm really is in love with", said Mamoru. "Awwwwwww!!! That was sweet Mamoru-san", said Ami. "I know now lets hurry up and eat. I want to show you something", said Mamoru. "Okay "said Ami, putting the fork full of food in her mouth.  
  
Back at Setsuna and them apartment.  
  
"What are you yelling for?" Ask Haruka. "Nothing" said Setsuna, "I was yelling for nothing.' Haruka slowly walk over to where Setsuna was at and said. "Don't lie to me Setsuna. Why where you yelling?" Haruka asked again. "I can't tell you why", said Setsuna falling back down on to the sofa. Then Haruka sat right next to her turn and said. "You can tell me anything Setsuna. I'm your friend." Then Setsuna just sat there staring into Haruka's blue eyes. Haruka was also just staring at Setsuna's red eyes. Haruka slowly move a little bit more to where Setsuna was sitting at. They just looked at each other. Confused but yet satisfied. Then Setsuna pull herself closer to Haruka. As if she knew what Haruka wanted. As if she knew how she felt. Is if they had been though this routine once before. Haruka slowly lean her face towards Setsuna. With a smile slowly forming across her lips. Leaning in onto Setsuna's waiting lips. Setsuna slowly smiled wanted for the Haruka's lips to touch hers. Then Haruka's face got closer and closer they were about to kiss. When the sound of a key in the door broke the moment. They quickly broke apart as Michiru bust though the door with a bag full of food. "Hey guys", said Michiru in a cheery voice. "Hey Michiru" said Haruka getting up from her spot on the sofa. Walking over to her lover and softly kissed her on the lips. As Setsuna thought to herself, I have found myself in other unnecessary love. As she watch Haruka help Michiru with the bags.  
  
Where Ami and Mamoru is at.  
  
"Come on this hike up here isn't a nice one", shouted Mamoru. Looking back down on a slowly tried like Ami. "Well sorry Mr. I'm the king of the world. I'm more of a swimmer, anyways I'm also pregnant" said Ami, climbing up the hill. "Whatever Ami-Hime just come the hell on", said Mamoru waiting on Ami to get to where he was.  
  
Later that night around 9.  
  
"Your sitting out here on the sofa with that sad face again? Ask Haruka, looking at Setsuna with a sad look on her face. Yea!!! Said Setsuna in a sad voice. Haruka slowly walks over to Setsuna and sat next to her and said. "Hey Set-Chan you never told me what was wrong with you." "I can't" says Setsuna, looking at Haruka with a lonely look on her face. Then Haruka put her hand on Setsuna's chin and pulls her face close to her and says. "Remember what I said before. You can tell me anything I'm your friend and lover." With that said Haruka turn around check her back; turn right back around to the sad Setsuna. And kiss her softly of the lips. "Now tell me what's wrong said Haruka, leaning in again and softly kisses her lips again. "I saw something" said Setsuna looking into Haruka's eyes. "What did you see?" Ask Haruka. "I didn't see it before but it came out of nowhere. While I was sleep, new visions appear on me. One I really wasn't ready for." "What? Instead of Mamoru staying with Usagi, He's actually is going to dump her and marry Ami" said Haruka scarcity. But Haruka's laugher suddenly stopped when she looked at the sad look on Setsuna's face. Setsuna slowly spoke; "he's going to ask her to marry him to night. When the moon hits its highest point on peek hill." With a shock and pissed Haruka, She jumps up from her spot on the sofa and shouted. "LETS GO SETSUNA!!!" With that shouted Michiru walk into the room and asked. "What the hell is going on in here?" "Come on Michiru get your transforming stick. We are really close to kicking somebody ass" said Haruka mad. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! HARUKA SIT BACK DOWN!!!" Shouted Setsuna. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HELL IS GOING ON?" Shouted Michiru mad, Haruka look at her lover and said. "Mamoru is going to ask Ami to marry him." "WHAT!!!" Shouted Michiru. "Please Haruka calm down" said Setsuna, getting out of her seat and started to hold Hark back from getting to the door. "WHY? WHY? WHY? TELL ME WHY WE SHOULDN'T GO AND STOP THIS?" Ask Haruka. Now both Michiru and Setsuna are holding her back. "Because I want him to be happy", said Setsuna looking up at Haruka with her pure red eyes. "WHAT!!!" Shouted Haruka mad.  
  
Where Ami and Mamoru was at.  
  
"We have been here for while now Mamoru-san. Can you tell me why are we waiting here?' Ask Ami with a sad look on her face. "Well you have to wait Ami-Hime, we are waiting on the moon" said Mamoru. "The moon?" Ask Ami shocked. "Yes the moon" said Mamoru, putting his arm around her, and looked up at the night's sky.  
  
Back at Setsuna and them apartment.  
  
Haruka stands they're just looking at Setsuna in shock and then spoke. "What do you mean because you want him to be happy?" "I do anyways we can't say nothing, remember" said Setsuna. "But that only means one thing" said Haruka shock. "You are still in love with Mamoru." "WHAT!!! Are you talking about Haruka I never love Mamoru" said Setsuna, with her hand on her chest. "Oh bitch stop lying. We all know that you are in love with Mamoru. It is the look in your eyes. The way you sound when he is around. It is clear as day I just thought you were over him", said Haruka, with a sad look on her face. "Now please calm down Haruka all of this yelling and ready to kill isn't necessary" said Setsuna. "Whatever" said Haruka, turning around and walk back into her and Michiru's room. Then both Setsuna and Michiru just look at each other. Then Michiru turn around and ran after Haruka. Setsuna stand there in the living with tears forming in her eyes. Then softly spoke; "this sailor must really be destined to a lonely life, because love doesn't give a shit about me."  
  
Where Ami and Mamoru is at.  
  
"The moon is coming Mamoru-san", said Ami. "Oh goodly" said Mamoru with a smile on his face. Then he slowly started to stand up. "Come on Ami-Hime stand with me." Ami slowly got up from the ground with a question mark over her head. "Mamoru-san can you please tell what in the hell is going on?" Ask Ami mad, because she had to stand up. "Don't worry Ami-Hime you'll see." Then a big full moon in the background came up to its peek on peek hill. Mamoru slowly smiles and slowly gets on one knee. Then Ami makes this big grasping noise. As if she had the wind knock out of her. Then Mamoru spoke, "ever since that night with the bottle of wine. You never left my mind. I was there for you and you were there for me. But now at this every moment, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. And hope one day to be more. With this ring I show you will you Ami Mizuno have the honor of being my wife?" "YES MAMORU-SAN!!! I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!!!" Shouted Ami. As Mamoru put the ring on Ami's finger, He gets up off the ground and hugs her. "I love you Ami Mizuno", said Mamoru. "I love you too Mamoru Chiba" said Ami. Then they just stayed like that, just standing they're embracing each other.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter. It is getting lot crazier, and HAPPPY NEWYEARS!!! If I don't update before that day, because the way I have everything planed I probably won't update this story. I'm typing another story a non-sailor moon one. So bye and see you next time (when ever that is) 


	12. Baby Blues!

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 12: BABY BLUES!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: it's getting closer the end of our story is near. But don't cry, after this chapter we have at least 3 or 4 chapters. So don't worry we are not ending just yet. But this chapter and the next one take place in March.  
  
"Ami-Hime all that food is bad for you and the baby" said Mamoru, watching his secret girlfriend stuff her face. "Hey it's not my fault I'm like this you did this to me" said Ami, eating more food off her plate. "Well, I'm just saying to calm down; you eat more awful than Usagi when she eats and that's on a daily bases" said Mamoru, taking a sip of his milkshake. Then Ami slowly looked out the window and says: "heads up here comes Yaten and Minako." "Oh really" said Mamoru, looking out the window to check if it's true. It was as a happy Yaten and Minako was walking to the door of the shop.  
  
They burst though the door to have shock look on their faces. There sitting a table closes to the door were Ami and Mamoru. Then Yaten thought to himself, they do this shit in daylight. "Hey Ami" said Minako, dragging the mad looking Yaten to the seat Ami and Mamoru was at. "Hey Minako" said Ami, taking another part of her hamburger; "long time no see. So how life has been treating you?" Asked Ami. "Life as been treating me fine, me and Yaten wanted to get something to eat before we go to our meeting at Rei's this afternoon" said Minako. "What meeting at Rei's house today?" Asked Ami. "Didn't you get Mako-Chan's phone call last night?" Asked Minako. "No I didn't, when was the call?" Asked Ami. "It was around 10 last night", said Minako. "Ohhhhhh!!!" Said Ami; then she started to think back to what happen last night.  
  
Last night...  
  
"Your not suppose to be here, you said you was going to spend tonight with Usagi" said Ami. "I lied I said I was at Motoki and Makoto playing poker" said Mamoru. "That was a dirty trick", said Ami. "Not really, I had told bigger lies to Usagi" said Mamoru. "Oh..." said Ami, and then they both stood in quiet at the front door of Ami's apartment. "You should really let me in", said Mamoru. "Sorry I don't let strangers in," said Ami smiling. "Well this stranger is coming in while at it. Eat all of your food and have sex with you" said Mamoru, running into the apartment picks Ami up slam and lock the door behind him, and runs into Ami's bedroom. Then Ami shouts: "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO EAT FIRST?" "FOOD OR PUSSY!!!" Shouted Mamoru.  
  
Back to the present time...  
  
"I was sleeping", said Ami. "Oh!!!" Said Minako, "Well lets hurry up and eat the meeting starts at 2."  
  
At Haruka and them apartment...  
  
"Where is Michiru? We can't leave for the meeting without her", said Haruka. "Yes we can, she knows her way to Rei's temple", said Setsuna; "anyways she does have her own car." "But it doesn't take that long to get to Hotaru's apartment" said Haruka. "Hotaru does live on the other side of the city", said Setsuna. "Yep, but can't she get there any faster" said Haruka. "Will you stop worrying? She's fine", said Setsuna, walking up to Haruka and softly kissing her on the lips. "Well I feel a little better" said Haruka. "A little a little how can I make you feel a hold lot better?" Asked Setsuna. "I don't know... but you do have to do a little more than that kiss", said Haruka. "But we only have an hour and 30 before the meeting" said Setsuna. "We have an hour", said Haruka, picking up Setsuna. "Hey wait, what if Michiru comes?" Asked Setsuna. "Don't worry, Michiru is all the way on the other side of the city" said Haruka, walking into her and Michiru bedroom.  
  
At Rei's temple at 2...  
  
"Why are we meeting?" Asked Minako. "Well we are meeting now because we need to keep our self's in check. I know that we have no evil among us. But, we can't let our guards down. Anyways, Crystal Tokyo has not been made yet; and because of that we really need to worry", said Rei. "But we can just wait on it right? It will come", said Ami. "Ami, how dare you say that? You know better than anyone else in this room that we can't just sit here and wait. Something bad has happen and none of knows what it is", said Luna, "Till we can find out we must met here every week once this every day and at the same time, till we find out what the hell is going, because something isn't right. Something is terribly wrong." With that said they all sat in silent the quiet in the room was there weren't a soul speaking all you heard was breathing. Then Minako passed out onto the floor. "MINAKO!!!" Everyone shouted. Mamoru and Ami ran to Minako's side because one is a doctor and another was a doctor in training. Checking here pulse and everything.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Usagi stress. "Yea!!! She's going to be fine", said Minako's doctor. "What is it?" Asked Rei sad. "All she did was faint it's a normal part of pregnancy" said the doctor. "PREGANCY!!!" They all shouted, some acting like they didn't know. "Yep!!! Minako and her husband Yaten have been going here for a while for check ups", said the doctor. "HUSBAND!!!" They all shouted, once again some were acting. They all turn to the stress out Yaten. "Yaten is this true?" Asked Seiya shocked. He slowly nods his head. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about this before I just wanted to keep this a secret" said Yaten sad. Then both Ami and Mamoru smiled at each other. Haruka look over to the two with an evil glare. Then Usagi just burst into tears and ran out of the hospital room.  
  
A/N: HA!!! HA!!! HA!!! HA!!! I'm evil. Leaving you in a cliffhanger. That's my plan see. Now you really have to come back and see what happens. Will till next time... (Whenever that is) bye!!!  
  
P.S.: OH!!! Yea!!! Read my new story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal. It is already on chapter 2 till next time bye... 


	13. Taiki's Date And Haruka And Usagi's Conv...

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 13: TAIKI'S DATE AND USAGI AND HARUKA'S CONVERSATION.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: HEY FOLKS!!! Sorry for not updating for a hell of a long time. School, life, and new computer you know the deal. I'm updating because I want to get all of sorties done before I go to Boston on a school trip. I have homework and lot of other stuff to do, but besides that we are down to the last 3 chapters of this story and that's if you include this one. Well enjoy this chapter and I'll talk y'all at the end.  
  
Ami and Mamoru smiles at each other, Haruka looks over and gives them an evil look; and then Usagi just burst out the door of the room. They all look at the door lost. Then Minako said, "What's her problem?" "I don't know maybe I should go talk to her," said Mamoru. Getting ready to walk out the room. "NO!!!" said Haruka, let me go talk to her; you just might be the reason why she walk out." Haruka walk passed Ami and Mamoru and out the door.  
  
Haruka search all over the place and there she found Usagi in the back of the building with tears in her eyes. "Neko" spoke Haruka. Usagi look up with tears in her eyes. Then Haruka thought to herself, 'so she now know about Ami and Mamoru?' Haruka sat down next to Usagi and spoke, "are you okay" "does it look like I'm okay?" asked Usagi. "What's the matter Neko?" asked Haruka. "Mamoru...Mamoru is the matter. I saw him smile sweetly at Ami after the doctor was talking about Yaten and Minako's child. Then it made me think...I usually don't think about what ifs, but that smile they both had on their faces killed me. It was like a bomb that dropped on me. Maybe all the dreams I had were warnings," said Usagi. "What dreams?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Since last year I have been getting these mess up dreams, about Mamoru and how he was walking away from me with this woman. And more the days when by the visions of the young woman kept getting clearer and clearer. Till one dream I saw she had short blue hair like Ami... then I died. Why would Ami do such a thing?" then Haruka just sat there and started thinking to herself, 'should I tell her the terrible secret that we all have been keeping to ourselves? Why I'm even questioning this? Fuck it I'm telling her and no one I mean no one is going to stop me, because listing to Setsuna and Michiru killed me inside, I'm saying something.'  
  
"Usagi..." said Haruka very faintly. "Yes Haruka what is it?" asked Usagi looking over to the straight face Haruka. "Your dreams... your dreams Neko are true," said Haruka with a tear coming down her right eye. "WHAT?" asked Usagi lost, "what about my dreams being true?" " They are true Ami and Mamoru.... have been secretly seeing each other behind your back. They have been doing it for the pass year and like a month or so," said Haruka." your lying," said Usagi with her widen blue eyes. Then Haruka look over at Usagi and spoke softy, "nope I'm not. Anyways why would I lie to you princess? I was put here to protect you and save you. I'm not here to lie to you Usagi... Usagi are you listing to me?" "No I'm not," said Usagi looking out on to the sea of grass before them.  
  
"Why? Why? Not heed what I'm saying to you Usagi? What makes you not believe princess... my future queen?" asked Haruka. Usagi stood up and look toward Haruka and spoke, "because I do not believe you I do not believe my prince would do should a thing. My king, my world, my life would do such a thing." then Haruka stood up in furry, "WHAT CAN'T YOU GET THOUGHT THAT THICK MEATBALL HEAD OF YOURS USAGI?" shouted Haruka. Usagi stood there in shock.  
  
"What you don't get the cheating or the on you part? Because I never met such an offbeat person has you Usagi. You don't know how slow you are sometimes. You have a heart of an angel, saved the world and the galaxy more than once, and you can't even get the shit that's happening right in front of you. I don't have a reason to lie, Usagi I don't. You while your standing in dream land you husband the future king of the world is doing someone you thought was your friend. So you can live in your little dreamland all you want to, but you can't deny the fact that Mamoru is cheating on you with Ami, and the fact that she's-" "HARUKA!!!" shouted a female voice. Both Haruka and Usagi turn around to see Setsuna standing there.  
  
"Oh Usagi..." said Setsuna in shock. Usagi ran up to Setsuna and asked, "Setsuna... tell me Haruka is in her own land please tell me?" "What happen? Why have you asked this question?" asked Setsuna eyeing both Haruka and Usagi. "Why? Because she says that Mamo-Chan is cheating on me with Ami," said Usagi sadly. "Don't believe her she doesn't know what she's talking about," said Setsuna looking over at Haruka with a mean look on her face. "I came looking for you Usagi, because Minako wants to talk to you." "Oh really," said Usagi. "Yea, she wants to make sure you're okay," said Setsuna. Looking up at Haruka once more. "All right see y'all in the building," said Usagi, running toward the entrance of the building.  
  
"WHY DID YOU REALLY COME OUT HERE? MINAKO DIDN'T CALL HER!!! Shouted Haruka mad. "I came out here looking for you in fear that you well tell Usagi, but I guess I was right. Why in the hell did the you tell her?" asked Setsuna with fire in her eyes, " you know it isn't her time to know yet." " I told her, because I was tried of the lies Setsuna the lies. The lies to protect her, the lies to make sure she doesn't cry a fucking river, to make sure this to make sure that. I'M TRIED OF IT SETSUNA I'M TRIED OF IT!!!" "And, what do you want me to do? Make everything better all of a sudden? I can stop time; I can't make it go backward Haruka. If I could I would. I could make the tears that are soon to be in her eyes fade away... but I can't I have no power to. This was meant to be, I cannot change the past and but I can change the future. And we are too deep in this shit to get out of it. So try to be nice when she's crying for someone to kill her. Do her a favor and don't," said Setsuna looking away from Haruka.  
  
"WHY BE SO CRUEL SETSUNA WHY SHOVE IT OFF LIKE IT'S NOTHING BUT DIRT?" shouted Haruka. "Because that is what going to happen. She going to get sad and depress and she needs somebody damn it," said Setsuna, with fire in her eyes. Then Haruka touches her chin and turned it toward her and spoke, "that don't mean you be so fucking cruel about it. I know it hurts but it's going to get better, for her, for all of us." Then lean in and kissed her lips. With tears coming down her face Setsuna spoke, "how can you stand here and say your tried of all the lies?" "What? What do you mean?" asked Haruka. "How can you say you're tried of all the lies, when you are cheating on your own girlfriend getting ready to be wife?" asked Setsuna crying harder.  
  
In the lobby of the hospital...  
  
"Hey Ami," said a distant voice as Ami look over from her drink. Standing there in a pair of tan pants and white shirt was no other than Taiki smiling at her. "Hey Taiki, what going on?" "Nothing much I just coming out of the room. I wanted to talk to you, Ami," said Taiki blushing a bit. "Yea!!! You do, what do want to talk about?" asked Ami taking a sip from her soda. "Well tomorrow is a beautiful night and I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out on a date with me? We can go to the park or a movie, maybe after that to dinner. So how about it, you wanna go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" asked Taiki. "Yea!!! Sure what time?" asked Ami blushing. "How about 8? " asked Taiki. "Sure," said Ami smiling. Then she turns around and walks away.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Seiya coming down the hall. Taiki turned around and saw Seiya standing there with his arms cross smiling. "That... that was nothing... you over heard our conversation didn't?" asked Taiki looking at Seiya out the corner if his eye. "Yes I did over heard and I have one thing to say to you. WHY TRY TAIKI? WHY? She's just a waste of breath asking out. You know whom she's going out with, you who what she's doing behind her friend's back. Don't act like you don't know, because you do," said Seiya mad.  
  
"I know Seiya, I know I'm just trying to see if I can still save her," said Taiki. "Don't save her she don't want to be save. Anyways it's too late saving her is like trying to save a man who has all ready drown, and you're saying just two more breaths," said Seiya. "What do you know about being saved? You act like you're in a daze most of the time. What? You can't get any from Usagi... she's too devoted to her cheating husband."  
  
Outside near the door of the lobby...  
  
"Hey Mamoru," said Ami. Sitting right next to Mamoru on a bench. "Hey Ami- Hime," said Mamoru looking distant. "Are you okay honey? You look dead," asked Ami. "What is going on between you and Taiki?" he asked rashly "nothing baby... why?" asked Ami in a light shock. "I saw you talking to him... you were blushing." "That Mamoru-San, that was nothing he asked me out on a date and I said yes," said Ami hoping he doesn't break out in mad furry. "YOU SAID YES WHY?" shouted Mamoru, looking at is mistress/ girlfriend/ so to be wife.  
  
"I had to Mamoru-San, what if I didn't say no and he might think I'm going out with someone. And I don't want him or anyone else spying on me; and finding out about our secret," said Ami with tears in her eyes. Mamoru took Ami's hand look straight into her blue eyes and says, "Ami-Hime... I don't want to lose you. What if you think he's better than me? What if you just up and leaving..." Mamoru stop talking and then Ami spoke softly, "like you are just up and leave Usagi without any reason at all. Thinking that I'm better than her." "Big difference baby... you are," said Mamoru smiling. "We gotta tell Usagi we can't keep this secret to ourselves forever," said Ami sadly. "I know and know the prefect place to. When we can kill two birds with one stone that means tell everybody and Usagi about us," said Mamoru.  
  
"Where?" asked Ami lost. "At me and Usagi 5th wedding anniversary," said Mamoru slowly. CRASH!!! "SAY THAT IN MY FACE ONE MORE TIME TO MAY SURE I DON'T HAVE TO CHOKE YOU?" shouted Taiki from inside the building. "YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH A WHORE!!!" shouted Seiya. Both Ami and Mamoru stood up and ran inside of the building there getting ready to fight was Taiki and Seiya throwing crap all over the place.  
  
"SEIYA, TAIKI STOP!!!" shouted Ami and Yaten running into the lobby at the same time, with anyone else behind them; "TAKE IT BACK SEIYA!!! TAKE THAT SHIT BACK!!! AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO GET WITH A MARRIED WOMAN!!!" shouted Taiki in fury. "SHUT THE FU-!!!" BOOM!!! At body hit the floor. "AMI!!!" shouted Taiki and Mamoru at the same time. Ami had jump between Taiki and Seiya in attempt to stop the fight. She laid there on the ground with a bruise the size of a golf ball. Taiki and Mamoru quickly ran by Ami's side. Taiki look up at Seiya and all Seiya said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I mess up. Hit the wro-" BOOM!!! Taiki launches at him and pushed him down to the ground and started punching him.  
  
"TAIKI!!! TAIKI!!! GET OFF HIM!!!" shouted everyone but Mamoru he had Ami's head in his lap. Even though he knew she was alive; the pain of knowing what the impact of the punch would cost her and his child was unbearable. He picks up her and walks out of the building, with tears in his eyes. Usagi was the first to notice that Mamoru was gone "hey where Mamo-Chan go?" "I don't know where he went he must have went to take Ami home," said Makoto looking out the doorway. Setsuna thought to herself 'the time of revilement is soon. Soon all lies will come to head and we are force to asked... ~who are our real friends? ~'  
  
Later that night at the Kou's...  
  
"YOU WAS THE ONE WHO MADE US GET KICK OUT OF THE DAMN HOSPITAL!!!" shouted Seiya. "I WASN'T THE ONE WHO PUNCH AMI!!!" shouted Taiki. "THE SLUT DESERVER IT SHE WAS DOING MAMORU BEHIND USAGI BACK!!!" shouted Seiya. "SAY THAT AGAIN SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS LIKE I DID BACK THE HOSPITAL!!! Shouted Taiki. WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Shouted Yaten.  
  
Both Seiya and Taiki look over at Yaten shocked. "Yaten" they both said "look I'm up to here with the bull shit both of y'all have been pulling." Yaten pulled his hand from his side and raised it above his head. "Since we found out about Ami and Mamoru's escapades you two have been up the wall deciding on who's right and who's wrong, Seiya siding on Usagi behalf, Taiki on both Ami and Setsuna's behalf defending both. And I have an enough of it. I don't care anymore; I stop caring early today. When y'all had to act a fool in a public place about this shit. If it was at home I could understand but today uh UN!!! Today wasn't necessarily I stopped caring for both either parties. Usagi can cry a river of tears and Mamoru can go on with his life with Ami and his child; I don't care anymore. That's why I say tell her, tell her this Saturday." "At her and Mamoru's wedding anniversary," said Seiya. "Yep," said Yaten smiling evilly.  
  
Tomorrow night at the park...  
  
"Why is she running late?" asked he, looking down at his watch. Running really fast on the grass of the park in a pair of light blue shoes, light blue T-shirt, and white shorts was Ami. "TAIKI!!! TAIKI!!! I'M HERE I'M SORRY I'M LATE GOT CAUGHT UP IN SOMETHING!!!" Taiki turns around and looks back and smiled to see Ami. She was wearing a light pink lipstick and has a white bow in her hair (she was letting her hair grow out). "You look great Ami you exceed my exceptions on how you'll look tonight," said Taiki smiling. "I'm glad you see me this way," said Ami smiling. "Me too," said Taiki. They both walk around the park for a while in silent, Taiki trying to break the silent spoke, "so how's medical school?" "It's fine I'm up on mine second year. Can't wait, I'll soon be a doctor," said Ami smiling. "I'm glad for you Ami come on lets go to a movie then after that I'll treat you to dinner," said Taiki smiling.  
  
At the movies...  
  
"But Tai this can never be. I'm in love with another person," said the girl with green hair. "How can you be in love with him? He's married... your... your... your a home wrecker," said Tai a young man with dark brown hair. "I don't care; if I cared. I would of stop this fuck up situation a long time ago," said the green haired woman. "But Mimi what about my love to you? I can't go on with out you... I thought there could be an us," said Tai with tears welling up in his eyes. "Too bad you thought that good bye Tai," said Mimi walking out of the room.  
  
At the end of the movie...  
  
"That movie suck," said Taiki walking out of the theater. "I know I'm better of jumping of a cliff with ropes tied to me," said Ami pissed.  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"I just got to thank you for letting me go out on this date with you. And again I'm sorry for what Seiya did. He's a big dick head," said Taiki putting food into his mouth. "Please don't say sorry you don't need to. The only one who needs to be sorry is Seiya because punch me," said Ami putting food in her mouth; she continue. "Why were y'all auguring? It seemed very heated." Taiki shallow his food in a big gulp. Drunk a bit of his water look up at Ami and spoke, "we were yelling over you and Usagi." "WHAT? I DON'T GET WHAT YOUR SAYING!!!" Ami started shaking uncontrollability. "You and Seiya know don't y'all?" asked Ami. "Know what?" asked Taiki "don't play fool with me. You know don't you. You know about me and Mamoru," said Ami mad. "Yes we do so do Yaten." "Is there a reason you wanted to take me out Taiki?" asked Ami mad. "Yes... there is... I wanted to save you." "Save me?" asked Ami. "Yes save you... look Ami I wanted you to take out of this before it got too heavy. See what this has done to us... it's driving us apart."  
  
A teardrop came from Taiki's eyes. "It's putted me and Seiya against each other, Yaten is like not wanting to care anymore. You can still get out of it... Ami... you can save the pain... you can save the soon to be tears, the soon to be punches, the soon to be heartbreak and more... if you just take my hand and follow me... we can run away... we can run away from it... I'll make a great father to your unborn child... come on Ami don't look at me like that." Ami just smiled at him and softly spoke, "thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I'm already in too deep. Getting out of it will be like trying to bring back an already drowned man and me saying 2 more breathes. I'm glad you asked Taiki... but just look at this way...  
  
There was never a Usagi and Mamoru... a mess up destiny... something that happened... but never made it. Look, Mamoru and me are going to tell everyone tomorrow night at the party. It's the only place we know that we can kill two birds with one stone. I'm sorry to brake your heart... but we can never be." Ami got up and place her money for her dinner on the table. "Thanks for the date though" she leans in and kisses his cheek and walks out the door. Leaving a crying broken up Taiki at the table.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I hope you like the chapter. I'll tried to update soon but I can't grantee that. I have 3 other stories to write on top of that I will be out of town for tomorrow and be back on Sunday on top of that a lot of homework. So I don't know, but after more than a month... it's nice to update, but till next time bye.  
  
P.S.: Ya gotta read the last two chapters it will have you upside down. 


	14. Black And Blue Part 1: Confessions

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 14: BLACK AND BLUE PART 1: CONFESSIONS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, don't so sue me; I only get $3.00 in lunch money everyday (almost).  
  
A/N: it's almost time to wrap it up. One more chapter after this and it is lights out for "Black And Blue" I'll be done with the story line forever. (Tears coming down my eyes) I really can't be sad; this will be the first story I'll really finish. Expect for that Digimon story I type a long time ago. I had to delete it from my computer system because my moms was actin an fool about it. Any who (I wish I never did though) Now that I'm done with that on with the 2nd to last chapter of "Black And Blue."  
  
The sun was slowly going down in Japan. Flashing lights outside of Usagi and Mamoru's house show there a party getting ready to go on. All the way over at Ami's apartment both Mamoru and Ami sat outside and let the warm wind blow on them. Ami look over to her boyfriend and smiled, but it soon turn into a frown she spoke softly,  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I've been ready," said Mamoru turning to look at his girlfriend.  
  
"Are you sure? Because we can back out now."  
  
"Are you getting cold feet Ami? You said was ready for this. You were ready to tell Usagi about all of the things we'll been doing behind her back. Are YOU ready?"  
  
"Yea, I am. It's just that... I'm afraid if what will happen."  
  
"What happen to might?"  
  
"Might, left the building when this affair started."  
  
"Well, I don't care about might. We are meant to be and that's the end of the story."  
  
Mamoru lean in and kiss Ami gently on the lips.  
  
At the Kou's place...  
  
"Ya ready Seiya?"  
  
"Ready for what? I'm dress we just gotta wait on Yaten."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Are you ready to tell Usagi about the fact Mamoru is cheating on her?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Yes and no. I want her to know, but apart of me just says leave it alone."  
  
"Well, what ever path you take today doesn't matter. She'll find out."  
  
"I'm ready lets go," said Yaten stepping into the living room.  
  
At Haruka and them's apartment...  
  
"Haruka... can I talk to you right quick?" asked Setsuna stepping into Haruka and Michiru's room.  
  
"Yea sure," said Haruka fixing the bow tie on her shirt.  
  
"Tonight... since everyone is going to be there... I think we should tell Michiru what's been going on."  
  
Haruka look over at her mistress and spoke,  
  
"Are you crazy? You want to say something."  
  
"Yea, Haruka... the dream is over. Soon after tonight there will too much bitterness for anyone to speak words to each other."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Well if makes you happy."  
  
"No it won't... it'll just set a tried soul free."  
  
With that said Setsuna left the room.  
  
At Mamoru and Usagi's house...  
  
The music was loud. You could here it all around the neighborhood. It was like on big block party. Everyone was there. There were drinks, food, and the whole nine. It was nothing better for the wedding anniversary for Mamoru and Usagi. People started to flood in from outside to the inside of the house.  
  
The music blared in peoples ears as they drink wine and talk of the couple. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walk through the doors of the house. People were filling if to the top. An ocean of people and there was a stage there.  
  
"I guess that's where they plan to talk to everyone," said Taiki looking at the stage with such sadness.  
  
"I guess this is the final round," said Yaten.  
  
"I guess so. I'm going to fine Usagi. I want to get this over with," said Seiya walking away from his friends.  
  
Outside the doors were both Ami and Mamoru. Ami start to couldn't breath she got scared and spoke,  
  
"Mamoru I can't."  
  
"You must. It will set us free from this pain Ami-Hime."  
  
"Okay this is for us... and only us."  
  
The two walk through the door of the house. They look over to Seiya talking at Usagi and laughing her head off. Mamoru walks towards the two.  
  
"Ah, Seiya good one."  
  
"Please Usagi listen to me. Mamoru is cheating on you with Ami and she is going to have his child."  
  
"Okay first Haruka tells me this and now you, funny very funny."  
  
"Why would I lie to you, Usagi?"  
  
"Whatever Seiya. I gotta get ready. The toasting is in 10 minutes I want my make up look right."  
  
The blonde walks off. The hair wasn't in meatballs it was straight out. She was wearing a pink dress with just to strips on its shoulders.  
  
"She looked pretty that night."  
  
And the continue,  
  
"Haruka? What in the hell does she got to do with this?"  
  
He looks over to the sandy blonde and questions himself again.  
  
10 minutes has past...  
  
The group of people stood around the stage. The only people who were on the stage were Ami, Mamoru, Usagi, and Motoki. Usagi got up and walks to the microphone and started her speech. Setsuna thought,  
  
'This going to be the end... the end of everything.'  
  
She when back to listening to the Queen's speech,  
  
"I'm have been happy for these lovely 5 years. Nothing more nothing less, please Mamoru say your words."  
  
The crowd claps and raises their glasses to the future king of Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru took a deep breathe and walk to where is wife stood and smiled at the wave of people and spoke,  
  
"This has been the greatest 5 years of my life. I have been proud of our marriage. Nothing makes me happier than being with her. And thanks to the best man and maid of honor."  
  
Both Ami and Motoki stood up and walk next to Mamoru and Usagi. Ami stood next Mamoru and Motoki stood next to Usagi, which mad everyone eyebrows stood up. But the people of the room did another clapping session. Mamoru took another deep breath and said  
  
"With this toast may we be wed for life."  
  
The four pick up their wine glass and when they were about to toast Mamoru and Ami at the same time but their glasses down and look dead into the worried Usagi's face.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you two not toasting?"  
  
"Usagi baby I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Mamo-Chan?"  
  
"Look for over a year now I'll been doing some things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
Ami couldn't take she just wanted to get this over with and have fists flying at them already.  
  
"HE'SBEENCHEATINGONYOU"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ami said it so fast that she couldn't hear her. Ami took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Usagi... Mamoru's been cheating on you."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
The crowd gasps in shock.  
  
"MAMORU TELL ME THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!"  
  
Mamoru softly nod his head.  
  
"That's not the worst part."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"Nope, the girl is pregnant."  
  
Tears just well up in Usagi eyes and ran dead into the open arms of Motoki who was giving Mamoru a cold look.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU MAMORU-SAN!!!" shouted Makoto.  
  
"Please let me finish."  
  
They all look at Ami.  
  
"That's not the worst part."  
  
"IT ISN'T?" shouted Makoto mad.  
  
"I'm the girl, he has been cheating on for over an year now."  
  
Crowd gasp and Makoto ran toward Mamoru and Ami with her fist in hand.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO GET HAS FAR AS IT GONE!!!"  
  
"AMI!!! AND TO THINK A DEFENDED YOU!!!" shouted Minako pissed.  
  
"Ami how could you?"  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Please don't say anything to me you whore."  
  
"WHORE HOW DARE YOU CALL HER AN WHORE?"  
  
"MAMROU I'M YOUR WIFE."  
  
"PLEASE!!! Don't get me wrong I did love you once. But, I don't anymore. It's over Usagi."  
  
"MAMORU YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! WHAT ABOUT DESTINY?"  
  
"FUCK DESTINY!!!"  
  
"Mamo-Chan..."  
  
"I HAVE A STATEMENT TO MAKE!!!" shouted Setsuna. Everyone turn at her.  
  
"Setsuna."  
  
"Queen, to your great unfortunate. I have some news to speak of."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I knew this was going on."  
  
Everyone gasp.  
  
"Why I didn't tell is because I am not allow to tell the future. I can warn but this was meant to happen."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"The Crystal Tokyo we were to know is no more."  
  
"WHAT!!! Setsuna why didn't you tell us," said Luna.  
  
"Why? Easy not suppose to. My duty is to protect and warn. This was clearly out of my hands."  
  
"So... Ami and Mamoru have been meant to be together?" asked Michiru shock.  
  
"Not so. Back in the time of queen Serenity's rule before Prince of earth even met the princess of the moon, he met princess mercury."  
  
Everyone gasp again.  
  
"They were secret arrange themselves to be married, but he feel in love with princess moon and left princess mercury for her."  
  
"So... he left me for her?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But who's his destined to be with?" asked Usagi  
  
"Whom ever his heart desires."  
  
"HIS HEART DESIRES ME!!!" shouted Usagi, she calm walks over to Ami and smacks her.  
  
Ami took the slap to face as a woman touch her the spot and spoke,  
  
"I deserver that. But... I am not going to take that."  
  
Ami smack Usagi. The crowd gasp again as they look at the two use to be friends, and the war of words begun.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!"  
  
Usagi punch Ami. Ami fell off the stage hitting the ground Usagi jump from the stage only to see no one there.  
  
BOOM!!! Ami came behind her with the bottle of wine. Ruining Usagi pink dress that was worth a lot of money. Usagi turn at the blue haired girl with blood and wine dripping from her head. And launch at the blue haired girl upper cutting the girl in the face.  
  
"I SHOULD KILL THAT CHILD YOU BARE IN YOUR WOMB!!!"  
  
She hit Ami again.  
  
"AT LEAST I CAN HAVE A CHILD!!!"  
  
Ami kicks the blonde off her.  
  
"All those years of swimming are starting to pay off."  
  
Ami ran towards the blonde and kicks her in the stomach. Then Mamoru got between the two and stop the fight.  
  
"HEY MAMORU-SAN WHY YOU STOP THEM?" shouted Rei mad.  
  
"YEA MAMORU-SAN WHY YOU STOP US?" asked Usagi,  
  
"I was winning."  
  
"Yea right and I'm Sailor Jupiter. After she hit you with that wine bottle not be mean Usagi but she had you," said Mamoru.  
  
"WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT BEING MEAN OR NICE? Mamoru did the worst thing in the world for the 2nd time. You broke my heart."  
  
"Usagi... sorry but it wasn't working out."  
  
"HOW? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"  
  
"I still love you Usagi not just the way YOU want it to be."  
  
"SO WHO ELSE KNEW ABOUT THIS? TELL ME NOW SO I CAN DIED!!!"  
  
Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, Yaten, Taiki, and then Seiya raised his hand.  
  
"You want lying was you Seiya."  
  
"I just wish it wasn't this way. My heart hurts OH WHY CAN'T I DIED?!!!"  
  
"PLEASE EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!!!" shouted Haruka.  
  
Everyone turn and look at the sandy blonde.  
  
"Michiru I love you to death. Your the best thing that has every happen to me. But I gotta tell you this. I'll been cheating on you."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"And not just with anybody. I'll been cheating on you with Setsuna."  
  
A/N: That's chapter 14 part 1: Confessions folks and all I gotta say is that. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!!! School, other stories it's just all of that and more. I hope you liked this chapter. And don't worry I'll update as soon as I can, Till again people bye. Oh yea, next chapter Black And Blue chapter 14 Part 2: Aftermath. 


	15. Black And Blue Part 2: Aftermath

BLACK AND BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 14 PART 2: AFTERMATH  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Last chapter people. I'm a little sadden by that. This is my first story of Fan This story as do so much for me and before I go on I just wanted to thank,  
  
Shadowcub Deadly Diva Sleepy26 SilverSerenity Amethyst-Heart Heartbrakingangel K0reaNdrEamER Water Knight Umi Emmastarz Melete LightingStrikes Evenfidesprit  
  
Because each and every time I felt like giving up on this story, I remember my reviews and I keep a stepin' and now it's time to say good-bye. I'm glad I made this story, it's my first and I always will be. I just wanted to state that because I can't go on not without thanking you guys. I do know what I'm going to do when I'm done with this story. I have others to type and I just might make a new one, so keep a look out. Without any more talking or typing on with last and final chapter of "Black And Blue." BYE!!! And remember keep doing what ya do. People will say, so just improve and keep going, because no one can stop you but you bye.  
  
Everyone was shock by what Haruka said. No one move all eyes wasn't on Ami, Mamoru, and Usagi. It was all about Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.  
  
"Tell me you are lying?"  
  
"I wish I was my love."  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOU AND SIT HERE AND CHEAT ON ME?"  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"AND THEN YOU SIT THERE AND TALK OF HOW WRONG AMI AND MAMORU WERE, WHEN WAS JUST AS GUILTY!!!"  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
Michiru threw down the engagement ring and walk out the door. Haruka soon follow.  
  
Everyone turn back over at Mamoru, Ami, and Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"Usagi"  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
"Usagi I can't stay."  
  
"We can work this out."  
  
"No we can't. I have my suit cases pack I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"MAMORU!!!"  
  
Usagi ran to him with tears flowing down from her eyes.  
  
"Mamoru please."  
  
"Good bye Usagi hopefully we can still be friends."  
  
He leans down and kisses her forehead and walk toward their bedroom. Usagi just feel to the ground and started to sob. Seiya quickly ran to her side hissing at Ami while at it. Ami only look down at Usagi and Seiya sadly and saw that Mamoru came through with his stuff. They dash for the front door leaving everyone behind in the process. Not turning around or anything they hop into Mamoru's car and then Ami look over at her boyfriend and said,  
  
"Ready to start our new life?"  
  
"Been."  
  
With that said Mamoru started the car and drove off into the night.  
  
One year later Ami's P.O.V.  
  
I stand here on the same hill Mamoru propose to me on about a year ago, with him on my side and the baby in his arms. We look over the crystallizing Tokyo. Soon Usagi says in about a week the whole world will soon be in sleeping mode for a millennium. So many things have happen in a year. Setsuna when back to the future, she even told me she didn't want to go back. It was it's own hell there. Michiru never forgive Haruka for what she did or Setsuna she hates them both. And she said she would bring this hate to the grave with her.  
  
As for Haruka she when into a deep depression, She tried killing herself twice. Now she's okay, but she was horrible about 2 months ago. We can't say the same for little Hotaru. She killed herself 2 months after the events that happen at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding anniversary. It was horrible Mamoru and me went to go visit her. She couldn't open the door so we broke in. There hang from the ceiling fan with her blood dropping from her wrist was Hotaru. And a letter on the table it said in quote,  
  
"I end my unhappy life. I can't walk on knowing I can never have my love. Please don't cry for me. I'm happier where ever I am. Love you even Ami and Mamoru see ya in heaven.  
  
Love,  
  
Hotaru  
  
The funeral was mess up. Usagi kept screaming we killed Hotaru. And end then end I ended up putting Usagi in a weeklong coma when I hit her over the head with a metal pole. I still regret it.  
  
Minako, Rei, Makoto, and the others had done forgiven Mamoru and me. Just wish destiny didn't have to do it the way they did. Yaten and Taiki also forgave Mamoru and me.  
  
But Seiya and Usagi they will die and go to hell before they forgive us. From what everyone told us. Usagi went out the wall. She when crazy she cut her hair move out of their house. And Yaten and Taiki told me that Seiya keeps kicking himself because Setsuna was right all along and now he's force to deal.  
  
Their divorce was finalize about 4 months ago. As soon as they happen we invited everyone to our wedding. And I mean everyone even Seiya and Usagi. They showed up. Everything went fine in till the reception, which was all hell brake, lose run under a chair day, because they wanted to mess our wedding up. That was nib in the bud when Makoto told her to get on with life I know your still hurting, but this was destinies doing.  
  
She is no longer speaking to Makoto. Speaking of her she expecting a baby soon. Minako and Yaten had a pretty baby girl. And Rei and Yuu-San is thinking about getting married. Life is great especially for Mamoru and me. Soon after everything we bought a house. And I ended having a lovely baby boy name Tomoru. Look just like his father just with blue hair. Life right now couldn't be any better. Just my child, my husband, and me; that is all I need. That's all I ever needed.  
  
End of Ami P.O.V. 10 years later...  
  
"MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!!!"  
  
"YES UMI!!!"  
  
An older Ami walk out of the kitchen with Mamoru behind her.  
  
"Yes Umi."  
  
"Tomoru has a girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" they both said in unison.  
  
The little 6 year old stood there nodding her head; Her long black hair swaying with her.  
  
"NOT TRUE!!!"  
  
A boy around 10 came in the room out of breath.  
  
"Tomoru what is she talking about?" asked Mamoru staring at his son.  
  
"I met princess Kouasgi."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!!" they shouted.  
  
"Yea, the same child Neo queen Serenity won't let us train with."  
  
"For real Tomoru?"  
  
"Yes mother. She looked like that girl with pink hair with that big photo of you and everyone else when you were in junior high. Expect she has bight blue eyes and black hair with blonde highlights."  
  
Both Ami and Mamoru look at each and smiled.  
  
"Do you like her son?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"A little, but I like I'll met her before."  
  
"YOU DO!!!"  
  
"Yep, I can't put my finger on it."  
  
Ami lean in and whisper to Mamoru.  
  
"I guess destiny did bond you two together."  
  
"I guess she did Ami I guess she did."  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
